Bittersweet Goodbyes
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: After the starlights leave, Mamoru decides to go to America to study, leaving Usagi alone once again. They break up, and Usagi has to learn to move on, with an uncertain future. Will Usagi and Mamoru find each other again, or will she find a new love?
1. The first of many,

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 1: The first of many.

I'm not promising a full length story, I'm not a big fan of oneshots, but I'll see how this one turns out. I felt it was appropriate to use the original names, because their was no translated version of Stars. I don't want to butcher it. Although I am a fan of both the english and japanesse versions. I like the original one better. But remember this is a fanfiction. And I'm simply just playing with the characters I grew up with and adore. I'm not putting Cosmos in it, because sadly I'm ignornant to that form, and haven't read that part of the story. I don't want to write about something I don't really know about. Sooooo, without furthur note, here's chappie one.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled regretfully. All was right in the world now. Galaxia was no more, and peace could now live on earth and her beloved moon. Oh had time passed since she was that little Usagi, clumbsy and annoying. She was now Eternal Sailor Moon, the stronger Sailor soilder and Princess ever. She was soon to be Neo Queen Serenity. She did finally done it.

All her scouts smiled at their Princess lovingly, she had rid the world of evil and now they could finally stop fighting.

The Starlights smiled too at the Princess warrior. She had proved herself an amazing soilder. They watched as their own princess Kakyuu bow to the moon princess. All three immeadiatly copied.

"Thank you Serenity." Kakyuu smiled. "You've saved a lifetime."

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled, "I suppose you'll be going home now. It's really too bad, we'd love for you to stay. And we will all miss you Starlights."

Starfighter sighed, "I'll never forget you Buns."

The blonde smiled and hugged her friend, "And I won't forget you Seiya."

They all said their goodbyes, Super Sailor Venus made a big deal about Starhealer leaving. But she stated dramitically she'd surivive.

"Till we meet again Princess Serentity and Scouts." Kakyuu smiled.

And finally they dissapeared.

Eternal Sailor Moon fell to her knees, and tears set free. Her form changed, into her normal appearance. Usagi, in her highschool uniform.

"Usagi!" All the scouts were at her side immeadiatly.

The blonde smiled, "One day I will follow her footsteps in restoring our planet, the moon will be alive again, I promise."

Super Sailor Uranus smiled at her Princesss. They'd all go to the ends of the universe for her love. And they'd prove it time again with their lives.

"Come on Usagi, let's go home." Rei smiled.

They all walked together now. Mamoru held her hand.

"I missed you," She smiled.

The other scouts left them alone, walking from a distance.

He nodded.

"I wanted to... I wanted to die, when I heard you never got to America. Mamo-chan, I was so sad! You left and I never got a word back, and now you're here and safe. I didn't know what to fight for. In that moment, I wanted to give up and die with you. But the starlights pushed me to live on, because you would have all died in vain. I can't believe you're here. Please Mamo-chan. Never leave me again."

"Usako..."

He pulled her in closer.

"I just need to be with you." She cried.

"I love you, Usagi." He smiled.

"I love you too Mamoru." She sighed.

He kissed her slowly. And they walked in silence. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, he was supposed to be a dead man, and here he was with his soul mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two months, since everything. Highschool was starting to make since to our favorite blonde.

Ami walked with her to Rei's. Ever since that day, they were closer than ever. The girls would do anything to make her smile. They lived for that dumb blonde. But she grown up a little. She was a bit more ladylike, but non the less, the same old Usagi.

Makoto sighed, "Hey Usagi, I'm sick of this studying, how about we go to the arcade and see Motoki?"

Usagi beamed. Someone who understood her gaming needs!

"Of course! Let's get out of here!"

The burnette took the blonde's arm, and they ran out before anyone could say anything. The other four sweat dropped.

Usagi stopped when she heard Mamo-chan's voice. "Shhh." She whispered to Makoto.

"How am I supposed to tell her? She hated it last time, and I doubt she'd even think about it this time."

Motoki sighed, "I don't know Mamoru, she's been different latley. Are you sure now is the time to break it to her? Last time you had the ring as a distraction, what about this time. I know you really want to study in America, but is it worth loosing Usagi? She might not take this easy now."

He hit his fist on the table. "But I need to. How does she expect us to be together if I can't support her?"

Motoki rolled his eyes, "How does she expect you to together, when you keep pushing her away. If you really want this Mamoru, maybe you should give her another option. She doesn't want to be alone for another year."

Mamoru looked down. "It's a once in a lifetime chance..and I already scheduled it, with the tickets and board. I leave in two days.."

"So is a girl like Usagi."

Mamoru sighed, "She'd forgive me, wouldn't she?"

"I don't know for sure.. I think she should be the one you talk to about this."

"What if she breaks up with me?"

Motoki sighed, "Maybe you two just need a break. Cause both of you have been looking restless."

Mamoru sighed. "Perhaps. I'll see you later, I need to think this out.."

He walked out.

The girls walked in.

Usagi had tear in her eyes. He promised.

"Usagi?" Motoki gasped.

"She heard everything." Makoto stated.

She took off bolting after her Mamo-chan.

"Usagi!" Makoto and Motoki screamed.

The short blonde ran as fast as she could, she never once ran this fast, not in gym, not even as Sailor Moon. Her heart was in danger.

"Mamo-Chan!" She screamed.

He turned and saw her. He expected her to run into his arms, but she didn't. She stood a few feet away. And when she realized where they were her heart broke. It was the park, where they had their first date. He stared at her, he already knew that she knew. Her eyes said it all.

"You're leaving. You already decided before even thinking about me." She stated. Her voice was blank. "You promised me! Mamo-chan, you said you'd never leave me. And as soon as the fighting is done, your going to do it again?"

"Usagi..."

"Oh I understand Mamoru, your lifestyle before me."

"It's one year." He sighed.

Her face turned red, "One year? No try two! You said one year and you died. And you want another one? What if something happens! You PROMISED. And before we could even talk about it you schedule it? You didn't even trust me to tell me!"

"I thought you'd be angry."

"You didn't give me a chance! You thought, you didn't know. I deserved to know. And you know I of all people at least deserve that. Two days Mamoru, two. You were gonna drop that bomb on me and leave." She was crying now.

"Your not seeing the bigger picture."

She walked up to him... "And you don't care how I feel about this. You don't care that your leaving me alone."

"It could work out between us."

"Countries away?"

He sat down on a bench, their bench. "Your right. I wanted to take a break during the year, to make it easier."

"A break? I don't want anyone else. I want you. A break will mean nothing." she sat down next to him.

"Usagi."

"Your choice Mamoru. Me or America."

"I can't do that. I want to study there."

She got up. "You want to study there..."

She faced him. He looked up at her standing position. She looked broken. She sighed, and took off the pink heart shaped promise ring he'd given her a year ago.

"Goodbye Mamo-chan."

She put it in his hand and walked away. With every step her heart cracked a little.

'I want to study there...' she cried, thinking, 'but he didn't want me.."

The teenager just went home. And played sick, deciding she didn't want to go to school and face reality.

Those two days passed. And he was probably in America, learning to his heart's desire.

She looked at her pillow and sobbed. Luna watched over her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Luna, was I wrong?"

The black cat sighed, "No, Usagi. You stood up for yourself. And he didn't care enough to see your feelings."

"And the future?"

Luna sighed, "We need to call a meeting and ask Pluto."


	2. Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 2: Silver.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

It had been one week. The girls had enough worrying and decided to crash into the blondes home.

"Who are we going to send up there?" Ami questioned.

She was close to all of them, but she wasn't no where near ready to talk to all of them about it.

"I think Rei should do it." Minako sighed.

They all agreed, Rei was mean to Usagi, but she knew how to motivate the airhead.

"But be a little sensitive." Setsuna advised, "The wounds are still fresh, and this could make or break the future we know to be."

Michiru looked at the fire soilder, "You're the only one who could get threw to her. You understand our Princess in a different way. We all do, but you know how to bring out her light. Just don't be to hard on her, you of all people know what kind of soul she is."

Rei nodded, this would be one of her biggest missions yet, as a Sailor soilder and a friend.

She entered the house quietly, and saw Luna.

"She's in the tub, resting. You have a few hours before any of the family gets here. And Rei, she doesn't look so good right now."

Minako sighed, "We all know she's driven by her emotions. She's making herself sick."

Michiru nodded, "And the deeper she falls into this sadness, the weaker she will get."

Hotaru stood up, "We must lift her sprirts. She's always been there for us, no matter what. We owe at least this to our Princess."

Ami sat, "And of the future? What about Chibiusa? She hasn't sent any word, and niether has the Neo Queen Serenity."

"The future is murky right now, this could be the day we set it straight. And as for Chibiuasa," She paused and looked down, "She hasn't been spotted in the future or gates. She's a what if, now. And It's all uncertain. The only certain thing I can tell you, is that Usagi will be Queen. A miserably sick one if she continues. Her emotions will take control of her rule. She's always been different. Her emotions take control of her body's well being. At this rate, she won't be strong enough to even produce an heir. But it doesn't matter if she produces a child with Mamoru or not. In each future, the moon and earth wll not be enemies." Setsuna sighed.

"No." Hotaru stated. "I refuse to lose Chibiusa, to all of you she was the Princess. But she was my friend, my dear friend. She's going to be born, and we will make sure of it. For now, we'll just watch over. But soon, we need to make them realize what they're doing. I don't care if they want to be together, but I'm going to make sure he impregnates her. Chibiusa deserves it. My friend isn't going to die."

The girls stood in awe at Saturn's display. She was the closest to the pink haired girl.

Haruka nodded, "I agree. We need that baby to be born. Chibiusa deserves to live no matter what. But the question is how will we make this happen?"

They all looked at Minako.

The blonde grinned, "Well, as the goddess of love, I see it fit to play a bit with the situation. I can make it happen. I'll make a lust charm, and then they'll do the dirty, and thus making Chibiusa!"

"And how do we get Mamoru and Usagi in the same place?" Makoto questioned.

Ami grinned, "I'll keep a friendship with Mamoru and invite him to one of my mother's teachings!"

"I'm supposed to be playing at one, so I can get Usagi to join for me." Michiru grinned.

"Looks like we have a plan." Hotaru giggled.

"For Chibiusa." they all agreed.

Usagi sang to herself, feeling pink bubbles all over her. It was nice. But then Rei appeared at the door.

"Usagi," She gasped.

Her hair had turned silver, like her future self. She was deathly pale too. And her eyes, oh god. They lost sparkle. Her face was swollen, from crying. And she looked like she lost a few pounds.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I came to check up on you. You're not looking so good, Usa."

The silver haired woman sighed.

"How long have you been in the tub?" Rei asked.

"A few hours. I'm pruning up, I know. I'm not ready to get out." She admitted.

Rei sighed. "Well you need to, let me buy you some ice cream, and let's talk?" The fire soilder put her hand in the water and shivered, it was freezing. She couldn't help but think what a mess her Princess had become.

"I'll help you up." She smiled. Her smile faded, at how easily it was to pick up Usagi. She was so light. She had always been petite, with her 4'11 frame. But this was unhelathy. It's like she had given up on her love of food.

Rei carried the heart broken girl into her room. And set out a pink skirt and shirt with shoes, she knew Usagi loved. Usagi got up and dressed quickly. Her clothes looked baggy. While she was doing this, Rei sent a message to the girls.

Rei started to brush the long silver locks Usagi owned. Rei started doing her signature meatballs, but Usagi stopped her.

"I don't want them. I'm just going to leave it alone today."

The fire soilder nodded, not wanting to push her friend too much.

Usagi's hair culrled a bit at the ends, but it looked beautiful anyways.

Rei grinned, "I've always loved your hair, you know that? I guess that's why I always teased you about it."

Usagi smiled, not a full smile, but it was something.

They two woman walked.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune decided to follow, in secret, just in case, while the other girls went home.

Rei and Usagi sat at a booth, while Rei ordered two banana spilts.

"I gave him back the ring." Usagi sighed.

"And what did he do?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, he sat there, as I walked away. And he just watched."

"Oh Usagi." Rei held her hands.

"It's okay Rei, I can't cry anymore. I don't deserve to, cause you see, giving that ring back meant ending it. And ending it, meant I killed her. My own daughter, she'll never be born. And now the future is uncertain. But I promised Rei, I'm going to make the Moon the planet it was. I'll restore it, if it's the last thing I do."

Rei smiled, "Good Usagi, it's time to go back to school, and take on that goal you have. You can't restore a planet in a tub."

The silver haired girl laughed.

Rei beamed hearing that laugh she loved and protected.

"I love you Rei."

"I love you too Usagi. And all the girls are here for you. You aren't alone. And there isn't a rule that says you can't date again. As long as you don't tell anyone our secret." Rei winked.

Usagi laughed, "I had a little thing for Seiya, but it wasn't much."

Rei laughed, "We knew."

The Princess sighed, "But he's gone and is helping his princess."

Rei smirked, "Well, maybe we could ask him to come for awhile, we miss all the starlights."

Usagi grinned. "I'll write a letter."

"Your sophomore dance is coming up! Invite him to it! He'd love it."

Usagi sighed, she never planned to go to it in the first place, Mamoru didn't think people would accept their age gap. So he refused to do it.

"I don't really want to go to the dance Rei." She took a bite out of her ice cream.

Rei sighed.


	3. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 3: Invitations.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Michiru smirked, her perfect chance. Usagi was walking alone from school. The auqua blue haired beauty ran over to the girl's side.

"Michiru!" Usagi beamed. "I'm happy to see you!"

The Sailor of the ocean laughed, "It's been awhile hasn't it Usagi?"

The younger woman nodded.

"Since all of us haven't really had time to get together, I wanted to invite you to a small show. Ami's mother is having one of her teaching parties, high class of course. We both pulled a few strings and have gotten a bunch of tickets. Her mother is a nice lady. And speaking of strings, I will be playing there. So how bout it Usagi? Join us?"

The blue eyed girl squealed in joy, "Of course Michiru! I'd never miss your playing for the world. It's beautiful. I'll have to find a dress. Thank you." She hugged the older woman.

Her greenish eyes widened at the embrace of her Princess. Although Michiru was more mature and elegant, Usagi had something that she'd never have, a child-like nature. And as a person, Michiru felt a need to protect that innocence. It was too rare nowandays. She smiled. Her Princess was growing up now. Maturity starting sparking in those blue eyes, and elegance started to leak in naturally. Ever her personality calmed a bit more, but it was still the same Usagi. Michiru couldn't help but think about how much Usagi was starting to look like a Queen. She was still petite and slender, but her face was starting to change into a woman, and her hair. It remained silver, Usagi honestly had no idea why the color change, but it happened.

"A ballgown would look nice, Usagi."

She grinned, "I can't wait to go shopping! Yay!"

The older woman laughed, "Well I'll be on my way, I have rehersals. I'll see you around odango."

Usagi ran to Minako's house quickly. Being the other blonde in the group, they could have their blonde moments.

"Minako! Did you hear about the party?" Usagi grinned.

The blonde laughed.

"Yes."

They both stared at eachother, "SHOPPING!" They screamed.

The girls jumped store to store searching for the perfect dresses. Usagi stopped cold out of nowhere.

On display was a white flowing dress in a wedding store, similliar to Serenity's, but it lacked the gold hoop design.

"Oh Usagi, we don't have to go in there..." Minako gasped.

The silver haired girl nodded, "We should try it, but don't worry Minako. I'm looking for a pink dress."

The blonde smiled widely at her brave friend. A woman came to them instantly.

"Hi, welcome to beautiful bride, what can I help you two with?" A worker smiled.

Minako smiled back, "WEEEEELL, we were hoping to find two ball gowns."

The worker nodded, "Anything specific?"

"A pink one for my friend, and an orange one for me."

"Oh I have a perfect idea for your body type!" The worker grinned.

Usagi waited patiently for Minako to come out of the dressing rooms. Minako appeared, the neckline was open to her waist, and on the waist silver designs were on it to stop the neckline. The back had an open cut too, it was tight around her body, and showed off every curve she possesed, and her breast looked stunning. The orange was beautiful against her blonde hair, and it didn't clash one bit.

"It's amazing. You look every bit of the love goddess, Minako." Usagi smiled.

"You think this is the one?"

Usagi nodded.

"And for you..." The worker grinned, "I'll be right back."

Usagi went with her.

Now Minako waited.

Usagi came out with a coral cocktail dress it was beautiful on her. It was strapless and ended mid theigh. There was a coral ribbbin outlined in silver jewels below her bust. And the rest of the dress was layred ruffled, shortest in the front, but reaching her ankles at the back. She looked like a fairy, with the silver hair too.

"Perfect." Minako grinned. "Now all you need is a bracelet! I have one that'll match perfectly."

Usagi went home with her dress happily. The party would be in two weeks.

Minako called Rei, "Meet me at my house ASAP."

The Fire soilder was there in a heart beat meeting the love soilder.

"We need to chram this bracelet for Usagi. And this rose for Mamoru. Ami will give him the rose, I'll give Usagi the bracelet." Minako instructed.

Rei rolled her eyes, "And you needed me for?"

"I can charm it, but it'll be stronger if you help me, and you know how to do this with your miko training. And your the soilder of passion dammit, this charm will require a lot of it. As long as we concentrate right now, it'll work. But when they recieve them, we'll need to be chanting for it to take effect."

"I'll call Ami, to make the invitation." Rei nodded.

Ami sighed, she felt guilty, using their powers against their Princess, even if it was for the future one. But none the less they made a pact. No one would ever tell either of them about the plan. But she had to do what she had to do, Chibiusa popped in her head, making her desicion final.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Mamoru." she said politley.

"Ami, it's been a couple days since I've last heard from you, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh well this isn't really for me, it's for you. Umm, my mom, as you know it a great doctor. And she's having one of her teachings. Maybe you could come to Japan and see these. She world-wide, your school would hate for you not to go if you had the chance. And I have a ticket."

He chuckled at her nervous she sounded, "I'll accept your offer Ami because your right about the lecture. But why are you being so nice to me after what happened?"

The blue eyed girl sighed, "Because someone has to. You both deserve a friend right now, and I know she isn't the only one hurting."

"And how is she?" His voice changed a bit, he sounded scared almost.

"Well, she's starting to recover from being sick now. She's been quiet."

He was worried, "But she'll be alright?"

The water soilder laughed, "Yes, she will,"

He smiled, "Thank you Ami, for not completley shutting me out. And thank you for protecting her."

She sighed again, "You still love her Mamoru. I don't understand why you can't tell her that. You know all she wanted to hear was that you wanted her."

"Things aren't that easy Ami. She'd never take me back. She's the one who gave me the ring. I didn't ask for it. I know I didn't stop it either. But I just don't know."

"It'll be okay. I have to go, but make sure you come, two weeks."

Click.

Ami sighed.

Haruka grinned, thanking the skies for her gifts. She turned to her love, Michiru. "Tell odango, Seiya's coming to be her date."

"That's nice of you Haruka," Michiru smiled, texting Usagi.

"I miss kitten." The sky soilder sighed.

"We all miss our little Usagi. But we all knew there would be a day when she'd grow up, and become the Queen we love so dearly."

Dark blue eyes met Green-blue ones, the two smiled.

"Maybe things will turn out alright."


	4. Charmed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 4: Charmed.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Minako grinned. Mamoru didn't know the starlights's alter egos. So he would totally get jealous over Seyia. Yaten sat next to her in the limosine, Ami and Taiki dcided to go together, and now Usagi and Seiya were together. Everyone had a date, it was perfect. Makoto went with Motoki. Yuichiro and Rei went together as well. Of course Michiru and Haruka were together. Hotaru decided to watch from a far, in case anything went wrong. Tonight was the night of Sailor scouts.

They were all having fun at the party, espically Usagi. She missed Seyia a lot more than she thought, even though they were just friends. All of them danced to the classical music playing.

Rei stopped. Feeling an aura coming, Mamoru. She winked at Ami. And Ami nodded. She signalled Setsuna.

Mamoru walked in alone, hoping to see his friends, but he saw Setsuna, a familiar face. She wore a sleek black gown, very simple, her hair was up in a bun, with a red rose in it.

"Why it's the prince." She smiled.

He smiled, "I haven't seen any of you in so long, not much has changed."

The soilder of time laughed, it was unusual for her distant personality. "Here Mamoru, take this rose, your wearing entirely too much black." She put the rose in his tux pocket.

"Where's everyone?" He asked.

"At the party, of course, and then Ami's mom will arrvie." She laughed more. "And relax, no one's going to bite. Let's try to make this pleasant." She winked.

He nodded and walked further into the hall, and finally to the ballroom. His heart stopped. Serenity.

No.

She couldn't be the Queen yet.

But there she was, dressed like one, in a pink dress, with silver hair in the arms of another man. He took a seat at a table and watched her.

She had changed slightly. She was becoming the Queen she was destined to be.

A waitress came to him, "Champagne?" She asked.

He nodded and downed the glass, asking her to bring the bottle.

Usagi was laughing the whole time, dancing with Seyia. He always had a way to make her laugh. Maybe she could move on, without Mamoru...

Her heart clenched. She didn't want a future without him. She sighed. Seyia noticed her change in mood.

"I'm going to talk to some friends odango, why don't you get a drink or something?" Seyia asked.

She nodded and headed to the punch bowl. She downed a cup, and that ended up turning into three more. She sighed, seeing Seyia flirt with other girls. He wasn't the one. And she knew that, all they would ever be was friends. She sighed, feeling a good cry coming on, she went to the balcony alone.

She stared at the Moon, her beloved home. It had always brought her peace no matter what.

"Old habbits die hard, right?" She heard a voice. His voice.

She giggled, "It seems that no matter what life we're in, we find ourselves in this setting."

"Usagi.." He whispered.

She turned to see him, Mamoru. He was drunk, she could smell the waves off him.

"Mamoru, your drunk. Go home." She said.

He stepped closer.

"You look stunning." He smiled.

Her head knew that she wasn't supposed to be here doing this. But her heart was telling her this was right, and somehow her judgment was foggy for an unknown reason.

She grinned, "Edymion."

He snapped up and stared at her. Het body felt overwhelmed, she never had this desire like this before, not even when they were getting into it. Her body was calling for him, begging to be touched.

"Kiss me."

He held her tight, and drew her into a kiss. Just a kiss, she told herself. It meant nothing. But she was wrong. Passion was clouding up her judgment. His lips moved agaisnt hers in perfect rythm. They really were made for one another.

They parted finally, panting.

"Tonight's it." She whispered.

She kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around him, and playing with his hair. His hands met her butt, and she wrapped her legs around him. This wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"There's a room to your right." She panted. He made no second thought at all and continued kissing her while walking to the said room. It was a simple huge room. He put her on the bed. And closed the doors. They didn't bother to notice the room's detail at all, besides the bed of course.

Super Sailor Saturn smirked, plan was suceeded. She closed off any acess to the room immeadiatly, and sent the message to the scouts and starlights. Super Sailor Pluto joined her and nodded.

"The future is clearer." Pluto stated, "But it's still misty. And there's no sign of Chibiusa."

Saturn sneered into her communicater, "Mars, Venus, come here now."

In seconds the two inner scouts appeared.

"What's wrong?" Minako questioned.

"The charm is not that strong, you need to transform and make it stronger." Super Sailor Pluto announced.

The two transformed. And begun the chant they practice the weeks prior.

Usagi stared at him. Why was she doing this, with him? Now? This wasn't the place or time. She had to stop this... But she couldn't move her own body according her thoughts, it felt like it was doing all the moving for her. Her judgment didn't stand a chance when Mamoru took off his shirt. She gaped at the muscular corer of her soulmate, he was beautiful man, sculpted in all the right places. Her mind decided to give up thinking, and got lost in the moment now.

Mamoru attempted to take her bra off, but he couldn't figure out the tiny hooks on her back to save his life.

She laughed, "Even as Edymion you had trouble with this."

He chuckled, "You try taking a corset off."

She rolled her eyes, and took the bra off by herself, and carelessly threw it somewhere on the ground. This was her first time. She gulped. Mamoru did most of the work, and finished stripping their clothes off. She didn't know why she wanted him this bad at the moment. It was like the world would end if they didn't do it. She couldn't think straight, she didn't care what would happen after, not at the moment.

Her thoughts stopped cold, and she felt him enter her.

It hurt. A lot. But she could handle it, without a second to waste, he began pounding into her. She screamed.

It felt good to her. It really did. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it should have been better. This was sex. This wasn't making sweet love...but she didn't stop considering how far they were already. Her hips met his wildly, and they continued romping animalistic.

Venus stopped chanting. "It's begun, her thoughts are caught up right now."

Saturn nodded, "Then your jobs are finished here, go back to the party."

Super Sailor Mars frowned, "This is wrong, and we all know it. We basically forced her to give up her innocence. Our Princess, we're the ones who are supposed to protect her."

Pluto stiffened, "We're aware of the sacrifice, but it's our duty to keep a royal line, and the future in balance. She'll become Queen one day Sailor Mars. And as a Queen she has that duty, like we served ours."

Sailor Mars sighed, "Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell her why it happened, but if she gets hurt, this will be a problem."

Venus looked down, "Our hearts are in the right place, we did this for the next Princess, and what's done is done. So let's get out of here, because they're going to stop soon enough, and she'll be confused. When she tells us of this, we must act like nothing happened, and by sypathetic. Do you understand?"

Mars nodded sadly, this was the duty of a gaurdian soilder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi woke up. Her heart fluttered at the memory in this room. And suddenly she felt pain, coming from between her legs. He was so rough with her. She always pictued this night being different. She got up to see him sitting on the chair.

"The party is still going on, we've been alseep for two hours." He stated. "Are you okay?"

She frowned, "I'm fine."

The petite woman started to dress herself now.

"Usako.."

She snapped, "Don't call me that Mamoru. We're not together. And this was just a night, you were drunk, and I had a few drinks too. That's it. That wasn't making love. It was just sex. Please, just leave me alone."

He frowned. He knew he had messed up. He didn't do anything for her during sex, he was selfish the whole time. And she didn't like it at all. She wasn't pleased, and her face stated it.

"Was it bad?" He asked, he honestly didn't remember a lot of it.

She sighed, "I just had a higher expectation, but I could say that about a lot of things."

With that, she walked away, in her gown as if nothing happened. She decided not to cry, not in front of him at least. She joined the party and acted the part of Usagi, a happy go lucky girl. But inside, she wasn't that girl anymore, she was becoming Serenity.


	5. Vows,

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 5: Vows.

Random, cause their song came on the radio and now I'm fucking brain washed. One Direction. First thought, their some stupid ass boyband. A/N: WHEN THE FUCK DID BOYBANDS COME BACK? saw them singing live, and they can actually sing? THE HELL? And I looked into Harry's eyes. DAMN. I'm brainwashed now. Woot woot.~ completly random, but whatever.

And I wanted to say thank you for the amazing reviews, I love reading what you guys think. And I only hope to improve my skills in this, so thank you for the tips.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

The scouts sighed, they had called another meeting without Usagi. It had been three weeks since that party, and she hadn't told any of them what happened. The once blonde girl was driving them mad. Her blue eyes didn't hold any of the sparkle it once had. And it was heartbreaking. Usagi had been acting cheerful, but they knew it was fake. She was upset, and wasn't telling them a thing. She even hid it at home, Luna couldn't even get to her. Luna had reported not seeing Usagi cry once. And this worried the scouts, they all knew she was an emotional person.

"What if she isn't pregnant?" Makoto asked. She played with her hair nervously. The soilder of lightning looked down, she was upset about this whole thing, she'd do anything to see Usagi give a real smile. Her smiles were just so empty latley, and it bothered her. Her emerald eyes met the purple shades of Rei's.

Rei frowned, "She's hurting. But she's doing a good job at not showing it. Theirs a possibility." She was sitting across from Makoto. She felt guilty about the whole thing honestly. She knew it wasn't her place to allow this and help for it to happen. Her purple eyes looked down at the red and white miko robes. She was supposed to be a godly woman for petes sake! And there she was helping a plot to get her teenage friend pregnant. She sighed and played with her thumbs. It should have been Usagi's choice, and if anything the girls should have only been there for her.

Setsuna rolled her eyes, "She won't want to tell us this. Considering she's still in high school and might be knocked up. We need someone to get it out of her." Determination was laced in the green haired woman's voice. Setsuna was a very distant person, but her heart was always in the right place, duty first. She barley had a connection with the Usagi all the girls knew now, but she was very close to Serenity and the royal family. She'd never allow anything to happen to that future. Although she wasn't really sure weather she was doing this as a confort thing or as her duty.

Hotaru agreed, "Someone older that she can be advised from." They all nodded seeing the youngest girl's idea. Usagi wouldn't talk to them yet, if she were pregnant they knew she'd want to talk to someone who was more expirienced then them.

They all looked at Haruka and Michiru.

"Someone who's girly, dollface." Haruka stated. She was leaning against the door frame, completely relaxed. Her deep blue eyes were slightly amused at the way her love stared at her evily.

Michiru sighed. "I'll see to it. But I don't think she'll own up to me, we don't have that type of bond."

Ami agreed, " I think you should be the one Haruka, she's always ran to you when we couldn't get through to her."

The soilder of the skies nodded. "Alright then, I'll take kitten out."

Usagi smiled, it was so nice of Haruka to take her out to eat. They hadn't really talked in a long time. Haruka always flirted with her, playfully and light of course. She was the masculine scout, so Usagi had always felt a different bond towards her. She felt protected with Haruka, no matter what form. And Haruka had proven herself one of her finest gaurds willing to do anything for her.

"How'd you like your summer rolls kitten?" Haruka smiled. They decided to eat at a small shop. Not a lot of people were around, and personally Haruka liked that casue she could let her gaurd down a little..

The silver haired girl smirked, "Amazing, the fish sauce is really good here."

The princess got quiet, giving Haruka a chance to weasel in. Usagi's light blue eyes looked down to her lap, she refused to look up at her friend. Ususally she would blush, but she just got paler.

"Whatcha thinking about odango?"

She sighed, "I made a mistake Haruka." She met her darker blue eyes. "Mamoru was at that party. And somehow one thing lead to another."

The older woman faked a gasp, "You didn't."

The girl cried. "I'm only sixteen and I let it happen. And it wasn't even that great. In fact it was horrible. And it wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to be gentle and he just took the situation. But I didn't stop him cause I wanted it too." She once again looked at her lap, embarassed at the situation.

The dirty blonde put her hand on the younger girls hand. "Did you at least use protection?" Her voice sounded concered.

The silver haired girl shook her head. And looked up. Her tears all over her face, painting it with sorrow.

"I'm so scared that I'm pregnant. I haven't been on my cycle and I really don't want to buy the tests. I'm not ready to be a mother." The small teenager wailed.

Harkua stood up, "Well you'd be supported no matter when you had a baby. You know we wouldn't leave you alone in this. You're finacially supported, by the old Queen's funds.

Usagi stood now, "Will you stay with me for the test? I don't want to be alone."

Haruka only nodded. And smiled at the Princess slightly.

The two woman walked over to a drug store, quietlly.

Usagi broke the silence as the found the test on the counter, "You know, I always figured Mamoru would be with me in this moment. And that it'd be a lot happier." Her voice was hoarse, and broken

The blonde woman sighed, "Listen Kitten, FUCK him. He isn't here, I hate to be the bitch who says it, but I'm going to. He's gone. And we aren't. And no matter who you want as a man figure in your life, we will back you up. And not just us scouts, you have a lot of friends who care about you. So never be sad, you are the most loved person I know, FUCK him. Cause he's the one who's missing out on being in your life, and your possible child's."

The short girl nodded and smiled slightly, the line moved up, and they were paying for the test. The cash register man gave them both odd looks. Haruka was dressed as a male, so it wasn't because of that, it was because frankly Usagi was so young and small.

Haruka escorted her to the bathroom and waite.

The sky soilder sat, waiting for the princess's news.

"Haruka." she called. "I'm pregnant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The scouts smiled as the news was told, they all faked surprised, but acted happy too. And they devised a plan. No one would know that she was pregnant. She would stay on earth until she finished highschool. She was half way done with her second year, and only had one more to finish. Thankfully in the nine months, she would only have the baby in her last year. And then she would go to the moon.

They were all delighted by this news. And Usagi was a little happier.

Ami decided no to tell Mamoru about the news. They wanted to pregnancy to be quick and stress free.

Usagi smiled down at her tummy. This would be Chibiusa, maybe some good would come out of this. Her baby girl would be alive, even though her father and mother weren't together.

She'd have her pink haired baby girl.

Two weeks have passed, she had decided she wanted to move out of her parent's house soon, before she started showing. The girls agreed, and Minako decided to find an apartment for her and be her roomate.

The scouts moved everything out, not letting the pregnant teen lift a finger. They wouldn't risk the chance of her losing the baby from lifting things. This was all too fragile now.

The appartment was fitting, and when Usagi's parents were told of her moving out, they were proud there baby girl wanted to be independent. They weren't surprised that she wanted to move in with the other blonde teenager. Her parents approved.

"Guys," Usagi said, catching all the girl's attention. "I'm going to go on a walk."

"You can't go alone!" Rei stated, dropping a box. "You're not going anywhere while your pregnant alone."

The silver haired girl rolled her eyes, "I'm going and that's it. Setsuna can join me." Her voice was stern, demanding almost.

The girls looked at eachother, all debating it. And decided it would be fine. The soilder of time smiled, and walked side by side with the Princess.

The two walked into a nice park, with lakes all around. Usagi smiled and sat down under a tree.

Setsuna joined her. "It's nice isn't it?"

The younger girl didn't respond, lost in her thoughts. Silence was amoungst them, and the breeze picked up slightly. Both girls were lost in their thoughts, thinking perhaps of the very same things.

Usagi looked into the maroon eyes of the woman in front of her. "Pluto... What will the future be like now?"

"It's still very unclear, it's unwise to tell people because the future is always changing."

"Will the Moon be okay, under my rule?"

The older woman nodded, "That's the only clear thing showing. No matter what choice you make now, the moon will have it's rebirth."

Usagi let out a breath. "Good. I just need to know I'm doing something right. You know, Setsuna, I've never told anyone about this before. But I'm afriad to become Queen. When I turn eighteen and I take on the duty... I just never wanted to be the Princess. I was fine with my duties as Sailor Moon. It was all a little easier then. And now I just want to be normal now that the world is peaceful. I know I should want to revive the kingdom, but I don't. I will because it's my duty. But it'll be hard to do it alone." Tears went down her eyes. "I always thought he'd be here to support this dream. And he's gone. Everything I thought was wrong. How could I possibly the next ruler of a world? I couldn't even keep my soulmate."

The dark haired woman embraced her, and smiled a bit. "Never doubt yourself Usagi. You are becoming the Serenity I know and love with every passing second. You may not realize it, but your changing, and your power is only growing stronger. We're loyal to you, you are our leader, and no matter what stupid choice you make, the scouts WILL follow. We were chosen for you, and now you need to make choices. I can't tell you what to do because you need to decide on your own. You will be known as the greatest Queen that has ever lived. They will call you the angel of rebirth. You have the brightest future, so don't get lost in your inner darkness. Remember Usagi, you have the brightest shine. Seiya never lied about that. And your shine will bring things back together. We all have faith in you. And this child," She poked her belly, "Will be the next Princess, and she'll only make your duties easier."

Usagi smiled, "I just hope everything is going to be okay."


	6. Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 6: Lights.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Usagi looked at herself in the reflection. Minako and her had already moved in their apartment and everything was fine latley. She still wasn't showing at one month pregnant, and her body looked better than ever. Honestly, there wasn't a day she didn't think about Mamoru. She missed him. His dark, tall, and handsome looks clouded her dreams. But his coldness brought her back to reality. He was gone. And there was a slight chance he'd ever come back.

She touched her still flat belly. She wanted him to be the one to take care of her. She wanted him to be sleeping beside her, and being happy for the baby. Usagi wanted to tell him. They were expecting. But They weren't. She was expecting. Ready or not, this baby was coming. And she refused to be a bad mother. She decided to call a meeting today.

All the scouts were afraid, none of them knew what their princess had to say. But as always they came on her will.

Setsuna stared into the eyes of her friend, she knew the girl wasn't a girl anymore. She was now Serenity. And her transformation into this person was completing.

Usagi sighed, "I'm going to the moon to start it's renewal."

The girls stared in shock, all of them were against it right now. It wasn't safe for her.

"You will escort me, Pluto, Mercury, Mars, and Saturn. And we'll be taking Artimas as well. One week, since we have a break in school. The rest of you will stay here and carry on. This is an order. Not to be debated."

The girls all stared. They never heard this from her. She never ordered them. It wasn't her thing. She didn't like a status advantage and rarley used it. Her face was stone cold, it was like poker. They had no idea what she'd throw out next. But otherwise, the girls did as she said, the four changed into the soilder selves.

Usagi's lunar birthmark started to glow, and the four trasported to the moon.

Minako started at Michiru and Makoto.

They were all confused. But they accepted the order.

Usagi had tears in her eyes now, seeing the ruins of her once envied home. Everything was a mess. The castle was broken up. But she knew she'd be able to fix it.

The scouts followed the school girl. She didn't want to change forms, she needed all her strength right now walking into the castle. Memories flooded into her head, like a broken dam. She remembered running around the castle as a little girl and her mother chasing after her, refusing to wear corsets, seeing Edymion in private. Edymion...her once prince charming... He never caused a doubt in her mind. He protected her till the very end of the attack. The girls and Artimas were silent, following her threw the castle.

She stopped at her old chamber. Everything was so dark, and so depressing. She walked in and checked out the balocony, her favorite thing in the world. Her silver hair swept the floor with grace in every step she took. She looked at Artimas, and he walked to her.

"Our power is the power source of the moon." She stated.

He nodded, "We need to light the post at all the edges of the kingdom to restore power. The outskirts however, haven't been reported. Their could still be people here, we've never been stong enough to know forsure. The villages too, we have no idea what's out there. Their might be some crazy people out there, so you shouldn't wonder off alone.."

Usagi nodded, "Lead us to the first gaurd post."

Artimas sighed, "There's eight post, and their only powered by the planetary princesses, meaning the scouts. You have half, but you'll need everyone to power them. Only thing is, their's a ninth and final post in the castle that only royal lunar blood can power. And we can't leave you alone in there."

"Pluto, get the others." Usagi sighed, "Meet me in the ballrooom after."

The black clad scout nodded and left.

Mars rolled her eyes, "Why can't this wait till after the baby?"

Usagi looked at them all, "She's safer inside me then out in the world, and we all know that. It's easier to watch out for one body."

And so they waited for the other half of scouts to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole crew was together now. Unfourtunatly Luna and Artyimas didn't know where the ninth post was, so that left Usagi with a mission. Luna took half the girls, while Artimas took the other, both leading them to their posts.

Usagi sat on the grand staircase alone. How would she find something that was lost to everyone alive?

She didn't even know about the posts. Their was so much her Queen didn't tell her. She didn't know what to do. And she had no idea how this would work. Her heart rolled it's eyes at her. She had to be strong. And now wasn't the time to be upset. She needed to fine her way, and she needed to being her kingdom to life.

The cresent moon shined on her forehead. And before she knew it, she turned into Serenity. The light didn't stop glowing, it beamed into a line.

She followed it.

Mercury was the first to find the post it was the closest one. The symbol of Mercury was engraved in stone. Her gloved delicated hand touched it. The sign of Mercury appeared on her forehead and they all watched as she turned into a princess. Her entire body was engulfed in blue light.

"Find the other posts." She whispered.

They all ran off doing as she said.

All the inner scouts had found their post quickly. The outer had more difficulty, theirs were farther and darker. It was hard to see on the planet, the sun was far and light didn't shine on this side of the moon. It relied on it's magic.

Serenity walked, she was in a trance almost. She smliled as she saw the post. It was in the heart of the castle, a small room only accessed threw the throne room. It was tricky to find, but she was happy she did. There was a tall crystal in the middle of the room, and it had the cresent moon engraved on it. Below there was a circle with different colors, half filled.

She realized it must have been the girls. One by one the circle colored.

Blue. Mercury.

Red. Mars.

Green. Jupiter.

Orange. Venus.

Black. Pluto.

Yellow. Uranus.

Auqua. Neptune.

Purple. Saturn.

The colors flowed in the crystal, and the moon symbol was filled with the rainbow.

Serenity nodded and entered the circle.

Her powers were still a pure pink. All the crystal glew now. And light spreded upon the kingdom. Her powers were still not of the level for being a Queen. Queens possessed the whitest and purest powers. Only the lunar queen could hold the power. And she wasn't ready for that yet. But her pink color was fading into a lighter shade, meaning she was begining to reach her ultimate power.

The girls left their posts, and hurried to the castle immeadiatly, scared of what could happen to their princess.

Serenity sighed.

She would be the strongest Queen who had ever lived, a Queen who could control the power of the moon and use it for good. Her pink aura was fading more and more each day. A pure Queen was rumored to look silver as the crystal the kingdom had it's power from.

Her mother was very close to becoming that figure, but her life was short. She would have to continue what her mom had started. And Chibiusa would have the pinkest aura ever seen...

The girls watched her now.

"Powers back on. We'll begin the rest tomorrow. I'm drained from doing this. I'm sure you are too." Serenity smiled.

Luna nodded, "We could all bunk in your old chambers, it just needs some cleaning."

The girls sighed and set off to bed.


	7. Once upon a time

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 7: Once upon a time.

WARNING.

This will be a somewhat depressing chapter. I'm in the shittiest mood. Funny how, like sailor moon, my boyfriend forgot about my birthday. Not a call. Text. Didn't attepmt to see me. But the fact was in this case he knows when my birthday is. Honestly, I'm expressing my feelings in this chapter, so I apologize for the mood here in advanced.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Usagi sighed, the moon kingdom looked a lot better in these past three days, it took so much work. But it was improving greatly. The castle was all cleaned, everything put into place. They still had to fix the ruined parts of her old home, but they knew in time it would look amazing again. She rubbed her belly. She had been doing that alot lately, a sign of motherhood as Minako liked to say. She sighed, she wondered if by some curse the baby would like like Mamoru.

Mamoru..

Her heart felt numb now, she wasn't crying anymore. She felt like she had already cried two life time's worth of tears, and her water box had just given up. But that was okay. She was stronger now. More mature since the break up. She had learned.

But was this really better than being unhappy in a relationship?

She looked down again. She needed to make herself happy before being with someone. A realationship wasn't about making the other happy, it was about being happy with yourself and choosing to spend time with someone.

'Odango.' his voice had hammered her head. She missed him. The way he dressed.. his smell even. She would even try to make it work with the jerk Mamoru who'd make fun of her all the time. She missed that guy. She wanted the flirtation, and the playfulness. She really wanted to see his forearms, while they were wrapped around her. She just didn't want to have that pang of guilt in her body anymore. When he'd left her, she felt sad and alone. She felt like he didn't want her, and America was the nice way out. She didn't want to wait another year, another lonley miserable year worrying for him. She wanted him safe, in her arms, kissing her, loving her.

This wasn't the plan neither had expected. It was written in stone for them from day one. They were soulmates, they'd marry, they'd rule, and have a child, they would bring a peaceful future. The rest was supposed to fall into place.

Her heart wasn't happy.

She still loved that man with all her heart and soul. And she knew she'd never love anyone the way she had loved him. She knew that it would be so painful to raise their child alone. She knew she wanted to tell him that they were having a baby. But once again, her mind retorted. They weren't a they anymore. She was a Usagi, and he was a Mamoru.

The silver haired beauty smiled a bit.. She knew Mamoru. He'd give up everything to be by her side if her knew about the baby. Usagi just didn't want to be selfish. She didn't want him to give up anymore than he had already. He had a career. And she had her destiny. She had her duty, and as the remaining moon royal, her duty came first. Give the moon an heir. Rebulid the moon. Rule the moon.

Makoto stumbled into the room where Usagi was. The burnette smiled at her weakly.

"Hungry?" The soilder of Jupiter questioned lightly.

The smaller girl laughed, "Starving actually. But my stomach is just in pain. I'm afraid I'll just throw anything you give me back up."

Makoto shifted her gaze to the floor. "Well then, what do you want to do? Your sitting so still deep in thought, I thought you were having a stroke. I've never seen Usagi be like that."

Blue eyes shined. "The Usagi you know isn't the same anymore. And you all know it. I can't be a child raising a child. I need to be an adult. And he-He isn't here Makoto. We know everything would have been happier. This is more political then it is personal now. I let him fuck me, this is my punishment." She touched her belly again.

The taller woman shifted awkwardly, guilt overcoming her features. She shifted her weight to one leg now, "Usagi..."

Hotaru cleared her throat loudly, making both woman jump.

"Usagi, you need to eat. The baby needs food too, you know.." The young girl smiled.

The older girl nodded. Hotaru was baby crazy, and since the news, the young girl was always around. But Usagi understood the obsession with her fetus. After all, they all expected this baby to be little Chibiusa. And Hotaru was the closest to the girl, other than Usagi herself. Usagi smirked at the thought of Chibiusa. She hated the pink haired copy from the moment she met her. But the red eyed girl who fell out of the sky had reached the moon princess's heart effortlessly. From the moment they met, Usagi knew they had a bond.

That little girl had Usagi's heart in her hand. And all the scouts were wrapped around her pinky finger. She was like another Usagi, but with Mamoru's smarts. Chibiusa had her mother's lovable charm. And Usagi couldn't help but fall in love with her. When she had returned to the future, Usagi felt empty. She never realized how much that girl meant to her till the very end. She had to thank Mamoru for giving her this treasure.

She'd have her daughter afterall. God. She was excited to meet her all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls returned to earth at the week's end. The moon had much improvment in that week. The scouts decided they'd take turns going on the weekends for now. They'd all return again when they'd have a break in school again.

Minako had the job of being Usagi's personal 24/7 body gaurd. It was easier, considering they lived together. She also had to look after Usagi and give reports on the pregnancy. The job wasn't so hard, considering they spent most of their time together anyways. These past three months had been an easy ride with the baby on the way. Usagi was now four months. Her belly had grown a bit, you could see the baby bump now, but it wasn't too big yet. She could wear jackets and hoodies still, without her belly showing.

The blonde girl watched the waiting mother to be stumbled into the car. Her first ultrasound, they'd see little Chibiusa! They already expected the girl. Usagi was bored waiting on the bed thingy. The doctor was just taking all day to see her. She wanted the picture, so she could leave. She was hungry, and her feet hurt. She concluded pregnancy sucked.

Mina was pissed now, it was another twenty minuites, so the blonde left the room. She returned shortly, with a doctor in tow. Usagi laughed. Minako always had her way, and now was no expectation. The doctor was kind of quiet. He was a young man too, tall and reserved. It reminded Usagi of Mamoru. How fitting..

The man poured blue goo all over her stomach, it was really cold.

Minako held her hand, supporting her bestfriend as much as possible. The doctor was explaining body parts in the screen. Usagi and Minako didn't care too much.

"And now, the most important part, the sex." He moved the camera higher on Usagi's belly.

"It's a boy."


	8. Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 8: Ghost

Bet you all were surprised, or not. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I read each and everyone. If there's any questions you can PM me. I respond to all of them as well. I hope everyone is enjoying this, because I'm enjoying writing it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. One more thing, thank yous to the people who read my notes above the chapter.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Usagi was happy at the moment. The future was rifting now in Setsuna's sight. But Usagi was happier not knowing what would happen, it was normal even. The silver girl was walking alone, very rare for her to be alone, so she enjoyed it more than anything. It was her thinking time. She let herself free.

She was walking to the arcade, she was craving those milkshakes more than anything. Her big hoodie covered most of her body, so no one could see her growing baby.

A baby boy. She was excited. It didn't matter what sex the child was, but she was happy to be a mom. Some little person would love her no matter what, and she'd have someone to take care of. She was thrilled with the thought. She didn't feel so alone anymore, she was the happiest she'd been in awhile.

Four more months to go and the baby would be here.

This past months had gone by so fast with the girls always being around. Her belly grew little by little, and the baby starting moving within her. She smiled each time she felt him, he was alive. There was a baby in there, and it would be beautiful.

Motoki greeted her. His darker blue eyes meet her light blue ones. The tall man hugged the younger girl. People in the arcade watched, most people assumed they were lovers. But some thought they were siblings, and Usagi could see why. They had the same features, for the most part, but Usagi was lighter. The blonde laughed as the girl downed her strawberry milkshake.

"Usagi," the blonde sighed, "He's coming back to Japan."

She didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. "I guess, the year is more than half way over."

Motoki nodded, "He's in a rush to come home. He misses the place. He rushed all his courses, and finished them in half the time." The girl looked down. He took her hands. "He misses you. He asks about you all the time. He wants to come back for you, Usagi. He's coming... I don't know when. But he is. And he said it'd be soon."

The silver haired girl smiled sadly. "Is that what he told you? Or are you assuming.."

The blonde laughed, "You are all he talks about. It just took him awhile to see what he was missing out on. He did this for you. He's going to try to win you back."

Usagi broke out in a smile. "Thank you Motoki." She hugged the blonde. "I can't tell you I'll be with him again. But I miss him too."

Motoki smiled, and looked at her belly. He didn't know weather or not she was pregnant. She'd been wearing loose clothing lately, but that didn't cover the fact that she looked heavier each time he saw her. At first he just thought she was eating her feelings. But Usagi had always done that and stayed thin. He wanted to ask her, but he knew she'd never tell him. Because the only possible father would be Mamoru, and Motoki would tell him.

The blonde was deep in thought.

Usagi realized he was staring at her belly. She sighed. Someone would have to figure it out..

She took the blonde's hand and put in on her belly. He snapped out his thoughts when he felt the kick. His blue eyes widened.

"Usagi.."

She nodded. "I know. He doesn't. Please don't tell him. I want to be the one to do it. I didn't want to tell him... I wasn't ready yet. I was scared. But I'm not so scared anymore."

The two blue eyed people talked for hours about the child in her belly. She couldn't help but think that this would be such a loved baby. She got a message from Rei to meet her in the park not too far away. The pregnant teenager got up, and walked out of the legendary arcade.

She walked out on the familiar sidewalk content that Motoki didn't think less of her.

Her heart stopped. Her mind had to be playing with her. She stopped walking, to try to get a better veiw. Dark blue eyes, check. Black long hair. Check. Tall...pale skin...muscualar. Check check check. Mamoru.

The world flashed. And the girl fainted, falling face first on her belly..

Mamoru was walked towards the arcade happily, he'd just arrvived. A surprise for his friends, he decided to send for his things much later. He was so deep in thought he wasn't paying attention.

But suddenly he got a heavy pain in his stomach. The same feeling whenever Sailor moon...

USAGI.

He snapped and watched as a crowed surrounded a body he couldn't really see. He pushed through the crowd to the body. Usagi. Her silver hair was sprawled out of the sidewalk, a small smell of blood filled his nose.

It all happened too quick. Someone called an ambulence. Motoki ran out of the Arcade as fast as possible.

"MOVE PEOPLE! SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Mamoru stopped in his tracks. She's pregnant?

He picked up his soul mate. Her eyes were closed. He checked her vital signs. Her heart beat was faint. She couldn't breath. Putting his med skills to use, he quickly took off her hoodie. She was wearing a tang top under. He didn't take the time to study her belly. He was in professional mode now. He started on CPR very mindful of her belly.

When the paramedics arrived they praised him. He had kept her going. They loaded her up on the ambulence. While doing so, Mamrou stared at her stomach. She had to be four to six months pregnant...

He started counting on his fingers...

Five months ago...

Oh god.

He sat down. And Motoki ran to him.

"That's my baby isn't it?" Mamoru stated.

The blonde just nodeded.

"Mamoru, we need to get to the hospital before the girls. They don't want you to know or be near her. And they'll know soon. Rei was expecting her."

In a flash the taller man was up.

"I need to borrow your car."

Motoki threw him the keys, and Mamoru ran.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi groaned. Her everything hurt. What happened?

She looked around and reconized it was a hospital room. Her hand flew to her belly first. She felt him kick. Her mind felt at ease now. Where were the girls? Where was...Mamoru...

The door opened and there he was, almost like her thoughts had called him. He looked tired. Their blue eyes met.

"The baby is fine. And you'll be fine soon. Just a lot of scrapes and bruises. It should heal quickly."

Her ex lover sat by her side.

"Mamoru..." she whispered.

Tears were flowing out her eyes now.

He frowned, "Why didn't you tell me? This is my baby as much as it is yours. How could you be so selfish! Why?" His voice raised on every word.

The silver haired girl was crying now. "I did it for you."

He stopped and starred at her.

She was sobbing now. "You left me for America. You were making your dreams come true. And you deserve to Mamoru. I know if I told you, you would have given everything up and comeback. Everything would have been for nothing. I didn't want to hold you back. Mamoru...I know it was wrong. But i couldn't do this to you."

His blue eyes soften. "Oh Usako."

He held her.


	9. Minako

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 9: Minako.

So I just rewatched the whole stars seaons. Cried oh so much. Ahhh sailor moon love... It is my childhood romance. Anyways I'm so happy to be writing about something I grew up loving and idolizing. It's a privledge, honestly. Thank you readers, I can't thank you enough.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Mamoru didn't leave the hospital until Usagi was fully recovered and ready to go. He didn't drive her home yet, he wasn't ready to seperate yet. He just didn't want to leave her sight. And now that his baby would be coming. He would never let her go. They hadn't spoken much. She had been feeling weak, and he understood. Carrying a child wasn't easy.

He carried her out of the hospital, no words were spoken. They hadn't discussed it yet. Weather or not they'd be together again...

All they spoke of was the baby, he wouldn't let her do a thing. He was really surprised at the gender. He expected Chibiusa. But he didn't care. It was their baby, and he'd love it the same. And perhaps later, Chibiusa would be conviced? He wanted to take care of her, more than ever before. And she was too wrapped up in his warmth to think about the issues.

Mamoru buised himself fastening her seatbelt. He still had his apartment. It was paid off a long time ago, thanks to his parent's will. As long as she didn't object, he planned to take her there. He wanted to take her home.

"Usako.." He said, driving the nice black car.

She looked up to him. Her eyes looked tired.

"When did your hair change?" He questioned. He really didn't notice till now, but either way, he thought she was beautiful.

The girl nervously played with one of her silver strands, it wasn't in it's usual style. But left alone and down, she sighed. "After you left. We couldn't come up with a reason why it did. And I didn't change it either. Most people have noticed, it got bothersome actually.. I mean, who has silver hair? Mina-chan and I actually tried to dye it back. But it won't budge. We figured it was the work of my powers.."

He nodded..."Perhaps their getting stonger? The moon could be getting you ready to become the queen."

"Serenity..." she looked down.

He paused, "You're changing into her now, Usako."

The silver haired girl nodded. "I've been told. It's not even finished changing, it gets lighter everyday. And so does my skin. I'm being bleached Mamo-chan!"

The two laughed. It was just like old times, her stomach filled with familiar butterflies.

They arrived at his appartment. It hadn't changed one bit, the exact same as Usagi remembered.

"May I use your phone? The girls...their probably worried for me." She asked. He nodded, and handed her his cell phone. The younger girl smiled, and dialed Rei.

"Hello?" Rei asked.

"REI! It's me Usagi. I'm fine, everything is fine."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOREVER AND YOU COULDN'T CALL TILL NOW? WHERE ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU WITH! WHEN URANUS HEARS ABOUT THIS..."

Usagi cut her off, "I fainted. That's why I didn't meet you. And Mamoru saved me. I've been in the hospital for the baby Rei. I'm with him, at his appartment. And you all could come if you'd like. But everything is fine. Call the search off. I'm sorry."

The soilder of Mars softened at hearing the girl's voice, "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. We were all scared to death something could have happened. I won't snap at you again. I think you and him should spend the day together to figure out everything. Come to the shrine tomorrow, at noon, we'll all be there."

The pregnant girl smiled, "Thank you Rei. I'll see you around."

Click.

Mamoru stared at her. She just took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. They just layed there and cuddled for what seemed hours. Maybe it was considering how dark it was getting. He got up, regretfully pealing his arms from her.

"Mamoru?" She sat up now, confused.

He walked into his closet. And came out with his fist closed. He crawled into the big bed with her and smiled.

"Usagi. Weather you want me or not..I want you to have this forever." He opened his first, and the little pink heart shaped promise ring sat there. "It doesn't have to mean anything if you want it so, but please just take it. I'm afraid pink isn't my color, and there is no other woman that this was meant for. I messed up, and I realized that Usako. And you don't have to forgive me, know that. I deserve it. I left you alone, again, after promising. I'm sorry I broke the promise, and I'm so sorry I was too blind to fight for you. I took you for granted. And you never deserved that, hell, I bet that Seiya guy would have killed me. He wouldn't have pulled such a stupid stunt. I can only hope you take me back." His dark blue eyes poured emotion into hers, "I don't care if your Serenity, Sailor Moon, or Usagi. It doesn't matter if you want to be friends either. But I really cannot live without you. Please, Usagi, let me back into your life."

The girl cried now in the arms of her old lover. He just held her, waiting for her to calm down. She hiccuped. "I don't know Mamo=chan. Please understand, I love you. But I'm not ready to try this again. I have duties right now, and all I need is a good friend by myside until then. I hope you understand. I need to finish everything I started..and I need to be strong now."

The black haired man nodded. He smiled, "I understand Usako...I'd wait for you forever. I've already waited a lifetime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls waited at the temple. Rei was sweeping, trying to calm her nerves. The outer scouts save Setsuna were pissed about her choice to let Usagi stay with Mamoru. They were still angered by the pain he'd caused her. Minako sat on the stairs leading up to the shrine. Michiru and Haruka stood side by side leaning on the tree. Hotaru sat on the branch above them. Her purple eyes were closed. Setsuna stood in the middle ground.

Ami and Makoto sat together on the porch of the temple. They all sat in slience.

"There coming soon," Ami stated.

Her blue eyes looked up.

Green-blue eyes matched hers, "She shouldn't be with him. I can't believe you Rei, how could you let her stay there?" Michiru accused.

Dark blue eyes narrowed, "If something had happened to her..." Haruka sneered.

Rei's dark purple eyes opened wide. She had enough. "Stop it you two. You act like he's an enemy. You know him. He'd never try anything, he's saved her when we couldn't. You know that."

Setsuna's maroon eyes stared into Hotaru's, "I can't believe that you of all people are agaisnt this. The whole reason we put that charm on them was to get Chibiusa. And that's not the baby she's carrying. It's confirmed. With them together, they could willingly have her."

The scouts bowed there head's down.

Haruka got up. "I just don't want her getting hurt anymore. What if-"

"STOP IT."

They all turned to the voice who screamed. All eyes widened at the sight. Minako, her blue eyes were watery. Her blonde bangs covered her blue eyes, and her fist tightened.

"Who are any of you to tell her she can't have him? She loves him, and he loves her. That's enough right? How dare you? Love isn't your call, and it certainly isn't what you protect. I, as the soilder of love won't ever forgive you if you interfere with them. What do you Saturn, Neptune, or Uranus know?! You have always come and gone! You don't know her like we do. She pretends to be stronger. None of you know her the way I do... she doesn't want us to see her pain. Try living with her, then you'll know her real pain. She's unhappy without him, and if you cared you'd want her happy no matter what!" She screamed.

No one said anything.

The blonde gulped, "It's never been easy on her. She had to grow up for everything. She's our light of hope. And maybe it's time for her to have a shot at happiness. She's always been there for us. And now it's time for us to do the same."

"Minako..." Haruka sighed.

"They were born for one another, soul mates. When soul mates fight, wars begin, you of all people should know. In the times of the moon kingdom, everything was gone. Even our lives, because we moon people didn't allow their love. And look what happened? How dare you!" She looked up. "I, as Sailor Venus, leader of the sailor senshi, forbide any of this. You will not say a single word about this. It is between them. They will decide. And we will support her no matter what! That is the duty of a senshi. It is not our place to determine her life. Remember, she's our princess. She makes the choices, and we follow without question."

"Minako..." Setsuna whispered.

Michiru sighed but nodded. "I understand your wish, Sailor Venus." The tone in her voice was cold. The blonde girl winced at the tone. She'd never used rank on anyone. But now it was important. She was the soilder of love, she was born to defend that. And dammit, she did, with all her might.

Rei put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Minako."

Ami smiled, "It seems that Usagi isn't the only one who is maturing."

The blonde laughed.

"Serenity was right when she made you our leader. I never understood why until this moment, Sailor Venus. I never took you seriously, in the past, present, or future. But you have all my respect, you are a natural born leader. Serenity is a lucky girl to have you around." Setsuna nodded.

The outer scouts watched as the soilder of time approved of the blonde's choices.

"Thank you, Setsuna." The blonde hugged her.

They all were lost in their thoughts. Sailor Venus, once the bubble headed dumb blonde, a true leader? But then again look at their princess, their princess was a cry baby and an airhead. But she had a good heart, and an amazing shine. The shine that made them who they were.

Sailor Venus...

Minako..


	10. If you let me love you

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 10: If I let you love me.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

The scouts watched Usagi as she slept in Rei's room. This pregnancy hadn't gotten better. She was sick, and for the most part really weak. They all watched Mamoru as he sat deep in thought.

"What is the plan guys?" Makoto asked.

Mamoru sighed, "I want her to stay with me until the baby is born. You all have school. And won't be able to take care of her, I can watch her. Since I'm done for the year. At least until she's feeling stronger, you girls have done enough. This is my baby, and I want to take care of this."

Minako sighed, "I can trust you Mamrou. And honestly, I have no issue with allowing that. Her parents will never have to know about the pregnancy. And we could take all her school work for home under a sick note. The point is, it's possible. But I'd like her to make the choice, she can go only if she wants to."

"One of us will check on her everyday, otherwise it's off." Haruka stated. Her eyes were determined, but Minako understood.

"That's fine. She'll be resting a lot, and I'll need someone to help her with school."

Ami smiled, "I have that under control."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Then it's all set." Minako stated.

Usagi woke up to see all the scouts and Mamoru. She smiled. What an amazing support system.

"Everyone?" Confusion laced her voice lightly.

"We've discussed the situation. And Usagi, you have a choice. You can stay with Minako or with Mamoru. You aren't well enough to go to school, and Minako will be at school. She won't always be around to watch you." Setsuna explained.

Michiru sighed, "You have a choice."

Rei nodded. "We reccomend that you should go with Mamoru. He can watch after you at all hours. We'll still be around. But it's only if you want."

The silver haired girl head tilted her head to the side.

The blonde smirked. "We can handle everything. We're all taking care of you."

Usagi nodded. "Then it'll happen. I'll start packing tonight?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka groaned. "Why does she have so much shit?" She complained. The other girls all laughed. She carried a box full of stuffed bunnies, Usagi's favorite things.

Michiru laughed, "It seems are Princess likes to shop."

"More like it's Minako who likes to shop!" Rei groaned. Her hands were tied with a dresser, and Makoto was lifting the other side of the dresser.

All the girls laughed.

"Usako...do you really need this?" Mamoru questioned. They all looked at him carrying a pink bean bag chair with the silver haired girl sitting on it. It was an amusing sight, but it showed off his strength amazingly. Her hair was put in a very high bun, so it wouldn't drag on the floor. The girl refused to trim it and it had grown longer than her. It was funny that her odangos were missing, yet she sat there eating them. She grinned victoriously. She wasn't allowed to lift anything, because she was too weak, and it couuld hurt her or the child.

"Lazy odango!" Minako teased.

They all laughed more at the irony. Who knew it would be this funny to move the bunny out of her apartment? Makoto decided to move it in her place, since Makoto was on her own anyways.

Setsuna picked up the princess happily, and set her down on a brick step.

"A wise princess is a princess that stays out of the way in a fight." The time soilder giggled.

Usagi's eyes filled with amusment, "Well, I'm not every other princess am I?"

Mamoru smiled, and walked towards the teen, "No, and I must say, I'm so glad you aren't Usako,"

Minako and Rei groaned, "Their so cute, it's gross."

Makoto nodded, "Single life."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Rei, Makoto don't you have boyfriends?"

Rei blushed, "It's different, odango. We aren't supposed to be finding love, our job is to protect you."

Usagi frowned. They all stopped at gave Rei a dirty look, it was happening, the mood swings. Usagi started to sob.

"Who said it was okay for Rei to talk to her?" Michiru rolled her eyes. Rei had been a key trigger of Usagi's swings, Rei wasn't careful with her words unlike the others. They were sick of the bickering.

"I want you all to find love." Usagi cried.

"We will, Hun." Ami rubbed her back.

"Really?"

"Of course," the bluenette smiled.

Ami had been soothing with Usagi, and it had always calmed her down. The blue haired girl made note to give Mamoru tips on Usagi pregnancy 101. But Minako was the best at dealing with the princess, considering she lived with her. The blonde bonded with her the most. And considering they were the only blondes of the group they had a lot in common. Even though Usagi had grown silver hair, she was still a blonde at heart. That was the reason for the two to live together.

"I really hope we all do," The silver haired girl sniffled.

Mamoru sighed and hugged the girl. "We all will."

The girl stiffened, and he kissed her.

Her crying stopped. Her heart began to beat faster.

She decided to let him kiss her. And perhaps let him love her?


	11. 6 months,

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 11: 6 months.

hey guys, I wanted to say I wasn't too happy with the last chapter, so I'm updating as a little gift. And it's gonna be long and amazing, I promise! Since I will not be here this weekend due to vacation. I decided to write a cute long chappie for you to enjoy in my leaving, so enjoy. Thanks for the reveiws, I love them. And I've seen I have people from all over the world here too! That's great! I speak french and spanish, it'd be great to read any other languages. But thanks everyone, hugs. Lol so not creepy.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

It had been a month living with Mamoru, and Usagi was entertained. He never kept her bored, and she was taken well care of. The girls would take turns coming everyday to tutor her and give her the class assignments. With her school kept up, and the moon progressing every chance they got, she was happy. She was six months pregnant now, and she was big now. Her belly looked like a basket ball.

The teenager sat lounging on the dark couch reading a magazine, Mamoru was out getting pickles, her craving as of now. She heard the door open and she grinned.

"Mamoru!" She called.

He walked in with a few bags, he dropped them off on the counter and took off his jacket.

"What is it?" He questioned.

She smiled. He groaned. He knew that smile. She wanted something. She laughed lightly and wobbled up to him.

"I think we should take birthing classes."

That threw him off gaurd. Well, niether of them knew how to do any baby stuff.

"I think that might actually be a good idea..."

The blue eyed girl giggled.

"Good cause I already signed us up!"

He sighed, "You left the appartment?"

She rolled her eyes, "I know you don't want me to, but yes I did! I'm getting fat Mamo-chan! Look at this!" She pointed at her belly. She shrugged, "And besides I'm bored. I don't want to just sit here all day."

He smiled, "Let's go away for a little while, just you and me. No work, or school, just us?"

She twirled her hair around her finger.

"Only if you tell me where we're going?"

"The beach?"

She grinned, "And camping?"

He nodded. It was something she had wanted to do when they first started dating, they'd just never had the time. And why not now?

"I'll go and talk to the girls, you should pack?"

She squealed and kissed him on the cheek, "I can have us ready in two hours, so go have fun with your friends for a bit, you deserve it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minako laughed. Usagi tried to run around the house but it was more a penguin waddle. The blonde was called to help the pregnant girl out packing.

"Clothes, check! Food, check! Bug spray, check! Lighter, check! Tent, check!" The silver haired girl began putting everything in to the bag, "Flashlights, check! Condoms, check! Sleeping bags, check!"

Minako grinned, "Did you say condoms?"

They both blushed.

"Well.. I figured it'd be time to-uh you know.. my hormones have been crazy for him. And I've been waiting to see if he would own up, and he's been amazing latley, so yeah.."

Minako laughed her ass off. "You-AHAHAHA- don't-aahahahahahhahaha-need-gasp-con-pff-doms!"

Their blues eyes met, one in amusment and one in confusion.

"What?'

Minako rolled her eyes, "It's healthy to have sex when your knocked up. And you don't need the condom, if you are already pregnant."

Usagi giggled at her blonde moment. "Do you think we should..?"

The blonde nodded, "It's not like you haven't before, and there's no reason not to, unless you don't want it. But for you to come up with the idea, very misleading. How kinky, sex in a tent, it sounds like a horror movie! But making love under the stars? That's beautiful. You're so lucky to have someone like him to take care of you. I know he let you down before Usagi, but I think it's time to forgive and let him back into your heart. I know you two are taking it slow and just being friends now, but if you do it, that'll make him think your together again. Are you ready for that?" The blonde sighed.

Usagi smiled. "I guess I am. He's been too good to me, and I've been horrible with my mood swings and all. I think it's time we really get back together Minako, I got pregnant for a reason, and maybe this is why. We didn't plan on being together again. And out of a night of passion, we did something to get us the spark back. But I'm really happy you know? It all turned out alright. Maybe fate had a plan to bring two soul mates together again."

Minako looked down. Her bangs covered her forehead, guilt panged into her blue eyes. Usagi didn't miss that though.

"Whats wrong Mina-chan?" Usagi put her hand on the blonde's.

"I have something to tell you, Usagi. And it's only because I don't want you to do something you really don't want to do. That night you two did it...It wasn't your doing. It was never supposed to happen."

Usagi's blue eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

The blonde looked up to her friend, "We made you guys do it. It was a group effort, and it failed. We thought you would be to depressed to ever conceive, and we wouldn't have Chibiusa because of you two breaking up. So we decided to boost your passion that night, it wasn't fate. It was us. We did it."

Usagi walked away. "How?"

"Rei and I created a charm, and the rest of the girls just got you in the right situation. We made sure you guys did it. It wasn't by choice. It was all our powers. We chanted for you to have a child. And when you told us it was a boy, the future was rifting again. We failed the mission, we did it as sailor scouts to secure the future. We never meant to lie, or control you, we wanted what was best."

Usagi looked down.

"No. You wanted the future you knew! You didn't care how I felt. I wanted nothing to do with him then! And you of all people knowing that still made it happen? MY VIRGINITY MINAKO. That was all I had left, something that wasn't taken or forced on me. YOU AREN'T GOD. That is not the duty of a sailor senshi or a friend. Those things should be bewteen him and I. How dare any of you pretend to be my friends. This is why your all so crazy over this baby isn't it?" She dropped to the ground. "How could you do this to me? I was finally going to have a normal life! And yes I'm happy with where I am now, but this wasn't my choice. I don't want to be a teenage mother, I accepted my actions. But they were never my actions. It was you."

"Usagi!"

"Get out. I don't want to be apart of any of your lives right now. Leave me alone, all of you. You'll never see this baby. You'll never try to do this to my son. And that's an order."

The blonde stiffened.

"Please Usagi. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what? That I'm angry or that you did this? This is my life not a game Minako. You were all too selfish. Real friends would have stood by my side, and been there for me. Not choose the future for me. Who do any of you think you are? I never want to see any of you again." Her blue eyes flashed in anger, and a white aura surrounded her.

"Usagi.."

"LEAVE."

Minako felt a force carry her to the door. The blonde was on her knees, jaw dropped. The princess was stonger. She layed on the couch crying.

Minako got up and left the appartment without word.


	12. 7 months,

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 12: 7 months.

I'm back, I meant to write yesterday, but I did't have the time sadly. School is coming up on the 4th, hello JR year of highschool! So updates won't be as often, but I will TRY to update when I can. I just got my belly button pierced guys! It's amazing, it didn't hurt at all. If your thinking of getting it done, DOOO IT, and I'd answer any questions. I know that's totally random, and I'm giving out personal info, but it's whatever!

PM me if there's any questions/concerns.

Also if you are reading other stories of mine, and I haven't updated, I'M SOOO SORRY. It's on my list of things I need to do. I'm sorry, I'm so busy. I promise I shall get back to them when I can, OH AND OH MY GOD. PRETTY LITTLE LIARS FANS! Season finale? Must watch, I'm so pissed at Toby. Like it's ridiculous. But anywho, let me get back to the story.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

(Mamoru's point of veiw this chapter.)

I was starting to get sick of my appartment, Usagi was really big and moody now. So it was a danger zone to be around, but she usually sent me out on her craving's desires. She'd been really tied now, since she was bigger, and she never wanted to go anywhere. She had tons of morning sickness too, and personally she wasn't looking well either. She just looked drained all the time.

And on top of that, she had the flu, now that it was winter time, it was upsetting to see her so miserable.

She was sad too, the girls hadn't been by for awhile now, it was strange. But her school work was always mailed to her now. I guess something happened, but everytime I would try to ask her she would send me away.

Usagi didn't need anymore stress added, so I dropped it, and just helped her after work.

I decided to start working a bit more, so I could take care of us. School would start for us again, and the baby would need daycare.

It was all coming together.

"Mamo-chan?" I heard her voice.

It was really weak, like always. She was laying down, with a wet rag on her forehead.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital?" I sat beside our bed.

Our bed.. Funny story. We NEVER had sex. Not since seeing each other again, and I didn't really know if we were official again. I'm going to take care of her either way, friends or more, but I wasn't sure. And the focus was on our baby now, so it wasn't the right time for romance things.

Her hair was all put up in a bun, away from her, she wasn't keen on doing it anymore. And I understood. She also gave up on make up, not that she ever needed it, she's a natural beauty.

"Mamoru, do you remember when you came back to me after Galaxia turned good again?" Her baby blue eyes stared into mine. I nodded. "I never thought this is how we would be. I'm so tired of this pregnancy already. Why can't our baby just come out and meet us?"

I laughed, "Usako, he'll come when he's ready, he's going to love you more than anyone else in the world. Maybe more than the girls?"

Her face darkened, "They don't love me Mamo-chan. They just see me as their leader. And that's all. I don't really want to talk to them or of them," She rolled around to the other side.

I sighed and climbed over her to the other side of the bed so we can see each other face to face.

"Talk to me. Tell me, what's bothering you so much about them? It's been weeks since I've seen any of them here. Did you get into a fight or something? I've never seen you go so long without them. I'm worried."

Usagi touched his face softly, "This was never suppose to happen Mamoru. That night we did it.. it wasn't because we wanted to."

I was confused, "What?"

"Minako and Rei and all the other girls put love or lust charms on us. They used their powers to make us have sex, thinking we'd be able to have Chibiusa with our break up. Minako let it slip last time she was over. I ordered them not to ever speak to me.. Can you believe I did that?" Tears came down her eyes, I frowned.

I hugged her. "What they did was wrong love. But it's already happened, and I have to thank them."

"Hmm?" She looked up at me.

"They cause the reason you came back to me. And that's something to be thankful for, no matter how much they stepped out of place."

"Mamoru.."

She pulled me in and kissed me.

"I love you Usako." I smiled.

She grinned, "I love you too Mamoru."

My heart soared.

That was the first time she said it in months.

My life felt complete.

"Does this mean that you and I?" Before I could finish my sentence she nodded.

"I should have never let you go." She smiled.

I kissed her soft lips again. Oh gods, I missed this so much. Her smell, her feel, everything about this girl, she drove me insane. And I loved her more than life itself.

"Can you just say it again?" I asked.

She laughed, "I love you stupid."

We both laughed together.

xxxxxxxx

SO that's it for this chapter, let me know thoughts! I'm wondering if you want more chapters like this in different character's point of veiws? Or should I keep it the way it is? I don't mind either, just let me know.


	13. The Third Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 13: The Third Goodbye.

I've been so busy with school starting, oh lord. Gotta keep up that GPA guys, I want to get into a good school. I'm sorry it's been awhile, but here we go.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Usagi's pov.

Mamoru starred at me. He's been doing that since we got to our last and final month of pregnancy. It was a little heart breaking to know that my little boy wouldn't be kicking my insides out. It's a little twisted if you think about it like that, but I can't say I won't miss the feeling of being able to protect him from the world. I think Mamo-chan thought if he'd starred at me long enough my water would break.

I could have laughed at the thought, what a silly thing! I wasn't that little girl anymore to believe in that ridicous thinking.

What if my baby had blue eyes? Like Mamoru's dark and mystery ridden eyes, it'd be beautiful. Chibiusa never inherited our coloring, not that she was meant to. Chibiusa... My baby girl. I wonder if we'd have her later in life. I missed that beautiful pink haired angel, there wasn't a second I didn't think of her during that day. But my dreams were painted of a little boy with Mamoru's deep eyes, and my blonde hair. They both haunted my thoughts daily. My heart yearned for that little girl's nagging voice to scream at me once again.

I've decided to stay with Mamoru and get married like we originally planned. We talked about it for hours on end, and we both missed little Chibiusa. We wanted that child even if we had another one on the way. We decided to love them both, because no matter how they were created, they were ours. He was so happy the day I told him I'd marry him.

He took me to a small jewlery store and had me pick out a white diamond ring, and he proposed over a nice date in the park. It was spectacular. I was a lucky girl.. or woman I guess.

"Usako?" Mamo-chan snapped me out of my thoughts. His eyes were hard, like usual.

"Hmmm?"

He looked down, "Don't you think we should ask the girls to be there for the delivery?"

I sighed. "I'll forgive them when I'm ready Mamoru. I just have more important things to think about now. Understand?"

"Of course, just promise you'll think it over? They probably miss you more than you think they do." His voice was stern but caring.

I smiled, "Alright love,"

His eyes softened a bit, and he kissed me gently. Our realationship had matured so much since we started living together. Half the time we didn't even need to speak to know what we wanted to say. It was crazy, he'd call or text, and I'd already know what he'd say before I saw/heard it.

"Darling?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to go for a walk alone, I need some time to think."

He nodded, I knew it was hard for him to let me do anything alone. He was so scared all the time that I'd get hurt, or the baby would. It took alot of convincing on my part to let be be alone sometimes.

I decided to walk to the park, it was relaxing, lots of flowers, a beautiful place to just relax.

And that's the only reason I really came here, plus it was a little work out, considering I gained about 30 pounds all in my stomach. Thank god I didn't carry anywhere else! It'd be horrible to work all that crap out. I LOVE TO EAT.

Speaking of eating, I could really go for some burritos about now..

I looked down at the huge water fountain that was centered in the park, little kids were in it splashing away enjoying their youth. They were so lucky to be so innocent and loved by all. I just couldn't wait until my baby was born. It would be like this one day, and I couldn't wait until the day it really happened.

A little girl walked up to me with beautiful brown eyes and dark hair, she smiled at me.

"There's a baby in there!"

I nodded.

"I'm Chyo, play with me misses!"

Before I could come up with a lousy exscuse not to she pulled me in the fountain. Well now that I was wet, why not? We splashed and played, and instantly I felt like a little girl again. We played for a bit till I needed to take a breather.

I got out of the fountain with the little girl following, she was so happy. And I took a seat on a yucky green painted bench, Chyo coppied me.

I laguhed, "..." My words didn't come out at all.

If it was possible I felt more soaked as a wave a fresh pain flew over my body.

My water broke.


	14. Sweets,

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 14: Sweets.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days. I'm so sorry I've been busy, real life drools all over my other life.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Mamoru's point of veiw.

I felt a piercing pain spread through my mind, the kind of pain when Sailor moon was in need. Sailor moon...

USAGI.

I grabbed my keys and the baby bag she prepared awhile ago and sprinted to the car, the park wasn't too far driving. I sped up quickly, I'd be dammned if I missed the birth of my first born.

I parked the car, and immeadiatly spotted the silver haired woman. She was holding her stomach, and her face was in total pain. Children around her were screaming in fear at seeing a scared adult.

"Mamo-chan.." She sighed. She was happy to see me.

I picked her up, thanking god for my imhuman strength. I quickly buckled her up and started drving.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. I was in the mode, thoughts weren't in my head right now, just the road. But I learned that I needed to keep her calm as possible, so I attempted the conversation.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's just an ongoing pain. He wants to come out."

That made me smile. I cut someone off. "That's my boy."

We made it to the hospital quickly, thanks to my insane driving.

Nurses wheeled Usagi in a room, while another took me to another room. She instructed me to put on scrubs before entering the room where she was having the baby. My heart was beating fast and everyone's words were soundless. I was going to be a father today.

Usagi's pale face was red as fire. Her eyes were full of shock and pain, as the doctor started instructing her to push. I was by her side in a heart beat, holding her smaller hand. She gripped it tight.

"PUSH."

Usagi let out an ear spiltting scream.

"I can't do this." she sobbed.

"You can love. Do it for him, he wants to finally meet his mommy,"

At the sound of the word 'mommy' her eyes filled with determination.

She pushed hard. Her sweaty face became redder if possible.

"It's crowning, now I just need one more big push. You are doing great Usagi!" The doctor cheered.

Her blues eyes looked at mine, needing some reassurance. I nodded making her smile. She took a big breath and pushed.

There was silence.

My heart almost broke there and then, a stillborn?

The doctor took the quiet, not moving baby in a blanket and cleaned it.

"It's a boy." He grinned, "You folks are lucky, he's not a cryer."

And I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He's healthy, a healthy baby boy.

The doctor passed Usagi the baby. Her smile was so wide. Her eyes teared at the sight at our son.

"What will we name him? He's beautiful." She smiled.

I laughed, "You decided, love."

"Aiko." (love child) She smiled.

I nodded. The name fit. It was nice. She handed me my son, wow my son, weird thoughts. I held the little buddle of new life. I couldn't feel any power coming from him, he was weak. Maybe he'd grow into his powers like we had? But Chibiusa didn't have that issue. How strange. His eyes were like Usagi's a clear innocent blue, and his hair was my midnight black, but he had Usagi's curls. He had the same pale skin we both owned too. He was a beautiful baby. Usagi smiled at me.

"He looks like you, Mamoru."

I agreed, he did look more like me, my features, but their was still small traces of Usagi in him.

"He has your eyes." I laughed.

She nodded, "This whole thing wasn't bad Mamoru. Maybe later we could try again? And try for little Chibiusa?" Her tone was hopeful.

"Of course love. We can have as many as you want." I purred.

Her pale cheeks reddened. "Why don't we just focus on this one for right now? I'd love to finish school first." she laughed.

Aiko stirred in my arms. He cried a little. I sighed. This would be a sound I would have to get used to.


	15. Light

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 15: Light.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Aiko cried all the time. And Usagi was so tired of his constant crying. She hadn't been sleeping, and her head was pounding. Being a mother wasn't the glamour that everyone made it out to be. He was such a resposibility. Mamoru helped too, but he was tired with work and helping Usagi with her school work. Their whole lives were around the baby for the last two weeks. Aiko was still small as Mamoru's fist, something Usagi was thankful for cause he loved to be held.

Usagi starred into the blue eyes of her baby boy. He was quiet in her arms for once. And she was more than thankful. Aiko, too, starred into his mother's light blues. She sighed. She missed school, the freedom of the arcade, the winds blowing and slightly lifting her skirt. She was happy with her life now, she just missed her old one. And her friends... They were a big part of that.

She missed the girls, they still weren't on speaking terms. She was ready to forgive them. She missed them. She missed their jokes and stupidity. She wanted to feel that normal life in some sense. Although she loved being with Mamoru and being a new mother, she always thought she'd share these moments with her bestfriends and her family. She wished she didn't have the baby in secret, the way they planned. She would have given anything to have her mother in the ER with her. She was only a teenager afterall.

But not all teenagers were the last remaining of their kind or had insane power, or was destined to be someone high respected. She had to have an heir to keep the bloodline and power in the world of the living. And now that she'd done that, her duty was done. She still had to gain her people back under her rule. But that was for another day. Now it was feeding time for the baby, and Aiko would be grumpy if he wasn't fed.

The phone bore wholes in to her back. She knew it was time to make up with the girls. Her gaurdians, her bestfriends, she missed them so much. She dialed a familiar number she hadn't dialed since she was a couple pounds lighter. Rei. The girl with a firey temper, porcelain skin, ebony straight long locks, and amethyst haunting eyes. Usagi missed Rei, the spiritual fire ball that fought with her on a dailiy baises. They were sisterly almost, and petty arguing was just part of the deal. She missed her more than anyone at times like this. Rei always motivated her to be her best. Rei was different from the other girls, she was rough and stubborn but she knew when to understand and be caring. Usagi missed the way Rei would bend down to see eye to eye while they had their fits.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" A soft voice asked.

"Rei? It's me." Usagi stated.

"Usagi... it's been so long. How are you?" Rei's voice was strained, she was nervous.

"Well I'm fat now. And all alone with a baby boy and boyfriend."

"Ohh."

Akward silence..

Usagi gulped, "Rei. I miss you."

Rei's voice croaked a bit, "I miss you too, we all do. We're so worried about you. There isn't a day we don't think of you. I know what we did was wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive any of us. But I'd love to be your gaurdian again. Usagi, I'd love to be your friend again. Please don't send me away again."

Usagi smiled, "It's alright, I'm happy you know? I should be thankful you guys gave me Mamo-chan back and you gave me a baby too. And it may not have been the way I wanted it to be, but it happened. So thank you Rei. I miss you all so much. It's no fun having no one around pregnant. I forgive you Rei. I would love to have you back as my friend first, then gaurdian. I'm not ready for everyone yet. Your the first one I called, so please keep this between us."

"I undestand."

"Would you like to meet your little prince?" Usagi smiled.

"Of course." Rei laughed.

"How about we meet at the arcade in an hour? We have a lot to catch up on."

"I'll be there."

xxxx

Rei waited impatiently. Usagi was running a little late. She sipped on her chocolate milkshake quietly. She wouldn't let her temper rear it's ugly head. She finally had the chance to make up with her friend.

Her dark eyes spotted the silver haired girl walking with a baby blue stroller. Usagi wore a baggy hoodie and jeans. She was bigger now. Her hair was still the silver it changed into so long ago. Rei missed the blonde personally, but Usagi was always beautiful with whatever hair color. Her hair was tied up in a really big bun. Rei wondered how she could do that with all the hair...

Usagi walked in the shop and took her seat across the raven haired firey spirit.

"You look great." Rei smiled.

Usagi laughed, "I need to lose about twenty pounds so I can be my old size. Rei, don't ever have a baby at a young age. It's hard. I haven't been sleeping at all."

Rei smiled. "It's expected. If you ever needed help, you know where to look for it." She gulped. "So do I get to see my little prince?" She smiled.

Usagi smiled and took off the light blanket over her baby. Aiko was lightly snoring. Rei cooed.

"He's beautiful." Her eyes watered.

Usagi agreed, "and already snoring. He's a handfull, but your so right Rei. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He's perfect, almost too perfect besides his constant crying that is."

Rei nodded, "Do you ever think that it's too perfect? Or think of her?"

Usagi already knew who 'her' was by the way Rei said it.

She frowned, "Mamoru and I decided to stay together, and we're going to try for Chibiusa in a few years. We both miss her more than anything. Not that we love Aiko more or her more. We just always expected a girl, you know? I always planned to be brushing pink little hair, with a pink brush and vanity. I never expected a boy. It's not what was planned at all, so we're taking it day by day."

"He looks so much like Mamoru." Rei starred at the baby.

"He acts a lot more like me than Mamoru. I never realized how annoying I could be." Usagi giggled.

Aiko's blue eyes opened at the sound of his mother's laughter. He cried lightly to get his much wanted attention.

"Oh don't cry baby." Usagi untied all the straps from the carseat and held him.

Rei watched in awe as he quieted in her arms. Usagi was a natural with him.

"He's so attached to you, you're pretty good at this mother stuff." Rei smiled.

Usagi laughed, "It's tiring really. I mean I miss sleeping, eating, watching peaceful tv, doing anything. He hasn't bonded with Mamoru so much, so I'm on baby duty all the time. He's a good boy for mommy, aren't you." She kissed his forehead. "Would you like to hold him?" Usagi offered.

Rei nodded nervously. Usagi handed her the baby gently, and Rei starred down at him. He immeadiatly pulled one of her raven locks.

"He likes to pull hair," Usagi explained.

Rei was too lost in thought to notice.

"Wow Usagi. I'm so proud of you, he's just wow. It's crazy to think you guys created such a perfect little person. He's just warm, like you. He has your shine." Rei said.

Usagi nodded, "Everyone who sees the three of us said that. My nurse said he was a spitting image of Mamoru, but he was my baby. I didn't understand that until I spent more time with Aiko,"

"It's nice to know we'll have an amazing heir. We just need to protect him, and you until you accomplish crystal tokyo."

Usagi nodded. "I know. It's going to be a challange. People of the earth aren't keen in belief."

Rei agreed.

"You'll make them see. You always make everyone see the light."


	16. Fire,

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 16: Fire.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Usagi brushed her long silver hair, trying to put her odangos on. It'd been too long since she'd done this hairstyle. She managed to get odangos up and curled the long strands of hairs left. She put on a red mini skirt, and a black tang-top. She wore black heels on her feet. She put a little make up on, to acent her blue eyes. She wanted to look cute, not too grown up, she was still a teen. The baby was now three weeks and she was starting to go to night school now. Mamoru took care of Aiko while she went to class. But tonight was the first date she was going to have with Mamoru in awhile. And it was important to her. Rei offered to babysit tonight.

Mamoru was waiting in the living room with Aiko in his lap. The boy was content for once, in his father's arms. Rei sat on the other couch watching quietly.

"He's very picky, I'm warning you right now. And he gets bored very easily." Mamoru laughed.

Rei nodded, "Sounds like Usagi.."

They both laughed.

Usagi walked out, stopping Mamoru in his tracks. She so didn't look like a mother. Her figure was already coming back.

"Well, what do you think?" Usagi's voice was shakey.

"You look.." Mamoru stopped to think of an appropriate word.

"HOT." Rei giggled.

The silver haired girl blushed.

Mamoru smirked, "That too, your beautiful." He stood and kissed her on her forehead.

Usagi took Aiko from Mamoru. "Rei watch him carefully. He's just like mommy, so you know how to deal. And he likes to eat, a lot. So I have already made bottle in the fridge. If he starts crying, give him the orange pacifier. Aiko doesn't like the blue one, and he'll cry more. Oh and he likes tv and lights, they entertain him."

Rei laughed, "Relax Usagi, it's not like anything bad is going to happen."

She sighed, "I know Rei I just get worried."

Mamoru smiled.

"Let's go, the movie should be starting soon." He said.

Usagi handed the baby to Rei and kissed him. "Bye, we'll be back, call if anything happens."

"It's fine Usa, go!" Rei rolled her eyes.

xxxx

Rei's pov

Aiko laid on my lap peacefully. He was so perfect. I swear this must have been the worst/best thing we've ever did. His eyes, Usagi's eyes, they had the same effect. Usagi could read souls with those eyes, and her emotions were clear as day in hers. No wonder she could read this baby so easily, they were so alike. But he had Mamoru's cold air, and looks. This kid would be fun to see grow up.

He starred at me, pulling my hair. I sighed. Well, if I ever had a baby I'd have to cut my hair.

"Calm down mister." I ordered, taking my hair and pulling it back.

He started crying. Damn.

I picked him up to my eye level.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

His eyes.. looked like Usagi's when she studided. They were dull. Really? The kid was already bored with me. I huffed. What could I do to entertain a baby? Aha!

I walked to his nursery and laid him in it. He stared at me, confusion in his eyes, but he continued crying. Aiko had more personalities than Usagi. WOW. You could tell this kid was so hers.

I tapped into my powers. Since we defeated Galaxia our powers had grown so much more, and we could tap into them without transforming. It wasn't much power but I had an idea. I popped out a big fire ball, which stopped his crying immeaditly. I played with it, circling it around the crib. And I created more balls to entertain him. He started laughing. It was the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life.

This made me with I had a baby. But this wasn't the life for me. I never wanted to be a mother. Usagi was the one with mommy dreams from day one. This year just seemed so crazy for everyone. None of this was ever supposed to happen. Chibiusa wouldn't have been concived till they got married, and well, everything would have been different. The girls had all split up for awhile. None of us really had much contact. Usagi was our glue. And all the pieces just broke apart when she left. It wasn't fair at all, how one person can effect so many lives.

I've learned so much in my time without her. We didn't see her potential, we knew what she'd become, but we didn't believe in her to make her own choices to get there. I could see how wrong we were now. It was out of the question. It was out of place for us.

I haven't talked to any of the girls at all, except for Michiru. Everyone else just kind of parted in their own ways. Without Usagi as a medium there wasn't much to do together or talk about. We just got wrapped in our previous lives, before our powers. And it was a hard time. I couldn't go back to being that lonley priestess. It was so depressing, I loved who I was. But that wasn't the girl I am now. I've grown since then, I became elegant, and fierce. I was still finding myself, but I never realized who I wanted to be. And I know now. I want to be the best at everything I do, it's my nature.

I wanted to as strong as I could get. I wanted to find love and friends I'd love forever. I've found those people, but I wanted to be stronger as a whole. If that makes any sense... I wanted to be untouchable. I want to find love, I wanted what Usagi and Mamoru had. I wanted a love that would never change. I wanted to be happy with my life first and then find someone to spend it with.

And Usagi was very lucky for that.

Michiru and I got strangley close. I guess it was our level of maturity or our grace. We were so alike but at the same time so different. Fire and the oceans, a strange combo if you ask me, but it worked. Michiru was still happy with Haruka, they were lucky to find that kind of love with each other. I just wanted something for me.

I broke out of my insane thinking when I realized my fireballs were a little bigger, my emotions had such an effect on my powers. With a snap of my fingers, the balls dissapeared. Aiko looked amazed.

I laughed, "Just wait until your powers come in, it's going to be ridiculous. You haven't seen anything yet kiddo, you should see the stuff your mom could pull. Now she's not someone you'll want to piss off in your teens."

Aiko just blinked. I sighed, was I really trying to talk to a baby? As if he'd understand him. I picked him up and held him. I looked up his little nose.

"Oh gross you have boogies!"

I grabbed the booger picker thing, and cleaned out his nose. I decided to feed him just in case he started crying again.


	17. Bow chicka bowwow

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 17: Bow chicka bow-wow.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

Oh and I will be going back to my older chapters and fixing my silly mistakes. I've re-read the story, and I want to make the earlier chapters better, so they will be edited, no plot change. It's just a pet peeve of mine to have mistakes like those.

Warning, this whole chapter is a long lemon. So if you aren't a fan of them, just skip this one folks.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Mamoru's pov.

Rei was out with the baby today, it was just a couple of days after our date. She thought we needed time alone, and I thanked the gods for her right now. Usagi was watching some girly show in the living room. I walked out and stopped in my tracks, oh thank god for that high metabolism of hers. She'd already put off the baby weight. You couldn't tell she even had a baby.

She had one leg bent on the couch, and the other creamy one dangling off, she was leaning against the arm rest. Her hair was wavy today, and left down. She was wearing a coral white polka-dotted dress, the sleeves rested at her arms. The dress stopped maybe a little above her mid-thigh. She wore long white socks too on her long legs, the reached a bit above her knees. She wore a coral beaded necklace to match the dress. She wasn't wearing make up as usual.

She noticed me starring.

"What's up Mamo-chan?" she sounded so confused.

I swallowed, "Nothing Usako." I walked over to the couch and lifted her legs, taking a seat, I put her legs on my lap. It was so silent without the baby. That's all we ever talked about lately. And truthfully, I missed my girlfriend. I was planning to propose soon, she knew I would, but I still wanted to give her that experience.

"You know what?" Her voice faltered a little.

"Hmm?"

"I'm thinking, after this year of school is done, I want to go back to school, you know? Like daytime, normal school girl. What do you think?" Her eyes met mine.

"We'd need to find a babysitter, but if that's what you want, I'll support you love. You deserve at least one normal thing in your life, go for it."

She smiled wide, "Oh Mamo-chan, thank you." She jumped on top of me, and pecked my lips happily. She pulled back and grinned at me, I gave her a small smile. Lightly, I played with her hair, with the other arm wrapped around her waist. She stared into my eyes happily, no words were needed in moments like this. Just seeing her so happy like now, it could make anyone's day. I stared into those light blue eyes. My eyes moved down to just pink lips, and down the position we were in.

I'm guessing she noticed it too. I slowly pulled her closer, capturing her lips with mine. She smiled into the kiss, and put her small hands on my chest. Her legs now straddled me so she could balance out. She nibbled lightly on my lips, and honestly, that was all it took for her to get we riled up. But I didn't act on my instinct, always a gentleman before thinking of...well manly things.

Usagi deepened our kiss, she bit my lip, her tongue tracing over my bottom lip. I pulled out. "Usako, we need to cool this down." I sighed.

She frowned, "Why?"

Now I was confused at the sixteen year old's words. "This could lead to serious things, you know that." I was more stern than I should have been. It's not like we didn't have sex before, we had Aiko to prove that. It's just that, that was the one time we did it, and it was under a charm. We never came to this by ourselves. This was like the first time all over again, what if she didn't really want it?

She sighed. "I want to." I cocked an eyebrow. She blushed, "Mamoru, I'm not a saint, I have needs. And I need you to fulfill them. Now are you going to or not?" She cocked her head to the side.

I smirked, "You want this? You don't have to Usako. And please it's hard for me to be the gentleman in this position. I think you should think about this."

She bit her lip. "I have, even before I was pregnant." She admitted. "I just never had the guts to tell you. I want this Mamoru. I've wanted you from the day I met you in every life we've been in. I love you, and you love me. I know I'm young, but I want to show you how much I love you. I don't think it's wrong at all. Your twenty-two dammit, you should have raging hormones. I can't be the only one. She giggled.

I laughed, "So you want me?"

She nodded. I pulled her into a slow kiss. I didn't want this time to be like last time. I treated her so bad last time, it was rough and too fast for her. And now I wanted to show her I wasn't going to take advantage like last time. She wasn't happy with last time, I wanted it to be more than sex this time.

She was still on me, but it didn't matter. I felt her thighs, pushing the dress up. She started unbuttoning my black shirt. I stopped her. "Not here." She nodded. I got up, carrying her to our bedroom. She giggled as I set her down. She laid down, and I crawled towards her. She was smiling the whole time, and our eyes were in contact.

"Your beautiful Usako," I purred. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me on top of her.

"Mamo-chan.." she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Her eyes were full of sparkle, something that not too many people had. She softly kissed my neck, and finally reaching my lips. We were in total sync. Her hands continued fussing with my shirt. She never once stopped kissing me, or was distracted with her task at hand. She slipped my shirt off tossing it away. She was quick to touch my abs, she traced them, sending shivers up my spine. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her leg and wrapped it around my torso, I felt her legs up and down with one hand, and with the other I held my weight.

Her hands led down to my pants and she staring playing with my belt buckle, I don't know how she managed to get them off, but it was quick. I guess I was too busy playing with her body, and kissing her neck. She gave me one of her sneaky looks. She wrapped her legs around me, and rolled us over so that she was on top.

Oh damn. I don't know where she got this from, but I wasn't going to complain. She was kissing up and down my chest. It was amazing. I felt her breast and started playing with them. They hardened under my touch, causing me to follow in suit. It was getting harder to not be doing the act.

Her hands lightly brushed down there, but they led to the hem of her dress. She raised her arms, taking off the sexy little coral number. God, that dress was officially my favorite. She was wearing a white lace bra, and a matching thong, this made me realize that those silly white long socks were still on her legs. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life... She bent down to me, reaching to kiss me.

Her long silver unearthly hair covered us like a blanket, and the white bra and thong matched her already white skin. This made her light blue eyes stand out so much. She looked so little, I mean she was only 4'11, and already had a tiny frame, and next to my 6 foot frame, it was a big difference. Her pouty light pinks stood out on her pale face. She was so beautiful.

"Mamoru?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why are you just staring at me?" She lifted a delicate silver eyebrow.

I kissed her. "You're just so damn beautiful, love."

She smiled and kissed me again. Her body was haunched over mine, her hands cupped my face. I felt up her spine, and unclasped that pesky white bra. Her breast had grown since the baby, her B cups were now C's. I played with her soft breast, feeling them was amazing. I don't remember anything feeling this good, it was nothing like our first time.

She moaned a bit, as I played with her nipple. Her back arched, causing her to stop kissing me. I took this oppourtunity. I pushed her towads my face, and licked her nipple, while massaging the other. She cried out. She was so sensitive in that spot.

"God.. Mamo..." she shuddered.

Hearing her moan for me... it made me want to see how she'd react to something more. I found her lacy thong, and slipped it off her. God she was beautiful, I'd have to count my blessings. I decided to play with her breast a little more considering she loved it.

"Please Mamo-chan." Her eyes were so full of lust and helpless. She was begging for it. I wanted it too, but I wanted her to enjoy this more than ever. I wanted to make up for last time being so bad.

I laughed as I flipped us over again, and now I was the dominant on top. She kissed me, her hands tangled in my hair. I smiled into her eagerness. I pulled out of the kiss, causing her to pout a bit. But I knew she'd be impressed in about 30 seconds. I laced a finger around her womanhood causeing her eyes to widen, as the mere touch.

I rubbed her clit, she was already so damp, I just wanted to soak her up. Her breathing became so heavy, and her back arched so much. I had to keep her down, so she wouldn't get up. It was so wet. I skillfully slipped a finger deep in, cause her to hiss. She was still really tight. Damn. She felt amazing.

I lowered myself down to her womanhood, and began licking her. She screamed. I plunged two fingers in and out of her, finding a special spot while I sucked her clit. Her juices flowed so fast. She was jolting.

"MAMORU!" She screamed. I felt her tighten and sweet juices flowed out. I licked her all clean, just making her crazy all over again.

"Your so good baby." She purred. This made my man pride swell so very much.

"We aren't finished," I grinned, pulling her into a kiss.

I angled myself correctly, and finally gave into my urges. I thrusted into her, her nails dug into my back. She wrapped her legs around me, drawing us even closer. In and out, I was quick and deep. Her whole body was shaking, and I was too.

"Usako," I grunted.

She moaned my name, nails digger deeper.

I was getting there, to my point.

It was so good. I've never felt such a connection before. I sucked on her bouncing breast, and her screaming nearly amplified. I felt her tightening yet again, I was there.

She screamed as she reached her high, and as she was riding out that high I found mine. I felt myself let go of my fluids in her.

We both panted. And I fell next to her, I pulled her small body close to mine, she layed her head on my chest.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

"I agree, Usako."

She kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She giggled, "Thank freaking god for Rei taking him. I don't know what I'd be missing out on."

I smirked, "Oh, so your saying you want to..?"

She didn't let me finish. She quickly straddled me.

"I'm not done yet. I hope you don't mind." She whispered in my ear. This turned me on immeadiatly.

For the next I don't know how long, she rode me hard. We both came again. And she collapsed on me, we didn't even bother to move for awhile. We just talked for a while, about everything and nothing. All was alright in the world. But my world coudn't get any better. The only way it could be better, is if she had a diamond ring on her finger, and her last name was Chiba.

I swear sex would never be the same again.

"My little sex bunny." I joked.

She winked. "You love it."

I laughed, "I do."


	18. Water

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 18: Water.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

Oh and I will be going back to my older chapters and fixing my silly mistakes. I've re-read the story, and I want to make the earlier chapters better, so they will be edited, no plot change. It's just a pet peeve of mine to have mistakes like those.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Rei grinned, walking with Mamoru, it was about ten pm. They wanted to surprise Usagi on her last day of night school. Mamoru pushed the baby stroller happily. Little Aiko was now two months old, and he was such a happy baby with his mommy, daddy, and aunt Rei. He was already cooing, they all knew he'd be talking in about a year, he was such a smart little boy.

Ring.

Usagi got up and collected her things, she was so ready to leave and go home to her baby boy. She didn't like being away from him for too long. And she was sick of all these late classes, she couldn't wait to go back to normal school for her juinor year. She was determined.

She grabbed her black suitcase, and strutted out the door. Her dark blue skirt swayed with every step she took. She reached the door, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the jerk that was putting more time in between her and her son.

"Can I help you?" She mustered up a very annoyed but polite voice. It was a boy, very scrawny, and nerdy looking, he smiled helplessly.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were still in touch with Ami Mizuno? I heard you two were friends." His voice wavered.

Usagi nodded, "Yes I know her, what do you want with Ami-chan?" Her curiousity got the best of her. He didn't need to know that for basically this past year she didn't speak to Ami.

The boy blushed, "I've been worried about her. She was supposed to take night classes with me, so we could get extra credits on our diplomas. And she's been acting so strange since I started seeing you at night school. I don't know why you started this program and stopped going to school, but she's been so distant lately. I was wondering why? She won't return my calls, or speak to anyone. And it's gotten worse now, her grades are reflecting her now. And I figured since your her friend, you could get her to talk to me?"

Usagi was taken back, she felt bad now. Oh Ami. Her heart clenched, and tears welded in her eyes. She kept up her very fake smile, "I'd love to help you out. I haven't spoken to Ami-chan in a little while, but I can't stand to hear that. I'll have her cheered up and talking to you in no time. And thanks for telling me how she is, we had a small falling out, so I haven't heard much from her. I'll be sure she's back to normal. And I'm Usagi by the way,"

The boy nodded. "Kengo, I'll see you around, I guess."

He walked away. Usagi swallowed hard. Not once has she thought about the other girls. She'd never asked Rei about them, and Rei never mentioned it. She realized the girls needed her. Usagi decided it was time to forgive the scout of water.

The silver haired girl walked out of the building and spotted, her best friend, son, and boyfriend. She smiled happily at the sight.

"Congratulations!" Rei ran over and hugged the shorter girl.

"Thanks guys, but what are you doing here?" She questioned.

Rei rolled her purple orbs, "Celebrating, duhhh. This has been quite the year for you Usagi. And you've over come it, we're so celebrating it."

Mamoru nodded, "We made reservations for dinner."

Usagi felt teas in her eyes. "Oh you guys," She hugged both of them. "I love you two."

The raven haired boy and girl smiled at the girl's happiness.

"Let's go, but promise I get to pick what we do after?" The blue eyed girl asked.

The other two nodded in agreement.

Dinner was great, good food, happy talking, silly jokes, and Aiko didn't cry too much, Usagi was happy with her life.

"So what is it that you wanted to do?" Mamoru questioned.

Usagi bit her lip, "I want to go see Ami-chan."

Rei's eyes widened. "Really?"

Usagi nodded. "I need to see her."

"She's probably at her mom's place." Rei stated.

"Then that's where I'm going. I just need to set things right, you know? And I miss having my girls around."

Mamoru nodded, "I'll take Aiko home, he's getting tired."

"I'll take care of her." Rei told Mamoru. They both nodded.

"Let's go." Usagi smiled.

xxxxxxx

The girls knocked on the door of the Mizuno's appartment. Rei starred down at the ground, lost in her own thoughts, while Usagi was checking the peep whole to see inside the appartment. They waited, and the door clicked. There stood a very shocked Ami.

Usagi opened her mouth but nothing came out. Ami starred. Usagi took in the minor yet un-Ami like changes. Her hair was a little longer, and very dy with many split ends. It was now to her shoulders, that was something Ami would have never let happen, the girl was a perfectionist. She was wearing her pajama's, something Ami would never open the door in. The Ami Rei and Usagi knew never let anyone see her unless she was at her best. Her dark blue eyes were full of shock, Ami wasn't the type to show clear emotions to just anyone. And her eyes, they looked so tired, she had light pink bags under them.

Usagi looked up at the talled blue eyes girl. Their eyes connected. Ami wasn't too much bigger than Usagi, she only had three inches on the smaller girl. Rei was the biggest out of the three, just an inch taller than Ami. They were all small, but their eyes accented the height differences. All the sixteen year old girls were nervous.

Usagi was the one to break the awkward silence. "Ami-chan."

The bluenette's voice was cold, "Come in."

They all took a seat of the couch.

"I've heard you've been acting strange, and I was worried." Usagi stated.

Ami looked down, "I'm fine, really."

Rei rolled her eyes, "You're a mess Ami,"

Ami swallowed hard. "It's been lonley since you ordered us to leave you alone. And honestly, everyone forgot about me. So I don't have much to say to that. I've been banished from you, and the scouts Usagi, I don't really know how to react to this emptiness."

Usagi hugged her. "I'm here now. It was wrong for me to be so harsh, and now I'm ready to forgive you."

"I'm glad. I promise I'll never step out of line again, Usagi. I'm so sorry." The bluenette cried.

Rei smiled, "You know our princess, she's kind hearted. You know she's forgiving, so don't cry. Everything is alright, she came here worried about you. And she only wants what's best for you. It took me a long time to realize it, but Usagi knows what she's doing."

Usagi nodded, "Ami, I want you back in my life again, and Rei does too. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I feel horrible. I want you to forgive me, actually, it's why I came. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Ami hugged the girls, "There's nothing to forgive you guys."

The girls laughed at their emotional tirade. And the three caught up again. Usagi made Ami promise to get back to her normal self, as long as she introduced Ami to the baby.

xxxxxx

Usagi played with Aiko. She giggled at the gullible nature of the baby, he was just so innocent.

"I love you baby," She smiled. The two played with his light up toy, he was oh so fond of.

Mamoru walked in on their little scene and watched. He smiled the smile of a proud father. He hadn't felt this complete in so long. He walked by his girlfriend, and sat down next to her.

"He loves you so much," He stated. It was one of his gifts, he could feel the feelings of others on the earth. And it helped him all the time with the moody baby that was his. "He doesn't like it when you leave him. I'd have to agree, love." He kissed her neck.

She giggled. "He was so much personality for such a small guy, this is so our baby."

Mamoru chuckled.

"What would you expect?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. He's just so perfect," She pinched his baby cheecks, "Aren't you baby? Yeah! You're mommy's perfect baby boy." She cooed, causing the baby to coo back. Mamoru felt good, feeling the baby's emotions.

"So what time is Ami getting here?" He asked.

"She should be here soon, actually. We're going shopping, and spending girl time, but then I'll be back with my two favorite boys." Usagi kissed her boyfriend.

Their realationship had never been better. She loved him more than anything, and he loved her more than that. They didn't fight at all, and they were happy parents. Mamoru was actually saving up to find a nice ring for her, not that he was going to tell her that.

The door bell rang, meaning that Ami was here.

Usagi picked up the baby, and ran towards the door in a second. Mamoru was still getting up by the time the sixteen year old was opening the door. Ami squealed at the sight of the beautiful baby in Usagi's arm.

"You look good with a baby!" She jumped. She took in the features of the baby boy. He had a head full of dark hair, like Mamoru, and he owned the face of his father's. But he had Usagi's light blue eyes, a trait that stood out. Usagi was practically glowing holding him. They contrasted so much, soley because of thier hair.

"Thanks, come in." The silver haired girl walked towards the living room, where Mamoru was waiting.

"It's been long Ami, how are you?" Mamoru was polite.

"Great. And you?" She smiled. She knew he'd forgiven her through Usagi. She had a somewhat big part in the plot, keeping contact with him to get him to the party.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, I should thank you girls for what happened, honestly. Because of you we had Aiko and I got Usagi back, and I'm so thankful for that." He sighed.

Ami blushed, "It was the wrong way to do it, but I'm finding comfort that it's worked out for the best. He's beautiful Mamoru. He's a mini you."

Mamoru nodded, "I suppose, but he's a momma's boy, I mean look at him. He's so attached to Usako."

They looked at the mother, holding her son. He was clutching on to her chest. They laughed at the sight.

"Smart boy," Ami giggled.

"We should get going Ami, sales!" Usagi smiled, she handed the baby to Mamoru.

"How are you getting there?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm driving." Ami stated.

Usagi sighed, "I still need to get my liscence."


	19. Ocean Skies

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 19: Ocean Skies.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

Oh and I will be going back to my older chapters and fixing my silly mistakes. I've re-read the story, and I want to make the earlier chapters better, so they will be edited, no plot change. It's just a pet peeve of mine to have mistakes like those.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Rei's pov

I was bored and it was just the first weeks of summer. I've been spending all my time with Usagi, I forgot my other duties. I haven't hung out with Michiru in a bit, so she finally set up a date to hangout at the old arcade. Which I was so down to do. I was waiting in the aracade for her, completely bored. Motoki was so flirting with me, but I didn't really flirt back. I wasn't intrested in guys, at least I haven't been in a long time. I've been working on me, I figured I needed to be happy by myself before I could be with a guy. And I was working on it. I was getting there. But Motoki wasn't my type at all. He was always Minako's type.. God I missed that blonde. I decided not to dwell on her, I should enjoy the fact that Ami, Usagi and I are speaking again. Hopefully one day she'd forgive us all. I haven't heard from Minako since the break.

No one had really, Michiru still had Haruka. And Haruka talked to Setsuna only for advice on the future. And Setsuna was Hotaru's caretaker. So I knew the outer planet scouts were okay, shakey and silent, but still there. No one had really spoken of Makoto or Minako. They were living together, so maybe they just stuck together. We all just split on are own ways.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Michiru's white fingers snapping in front of me. "Earth to Rei." she giggled. I looked up to see her cerulean colored hair and marine blue eyes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore a simple white v-neck with jeans.

Rei laughed. "Sorry, Michi."

The cerulean haired sat across from her in the booth. "How have you been Rei?"

Rei played with a dark lock, twirling it between her fingers. "I've been getting close to Usagi again. She's forgiven me, and Ami-chan too. We're all bonding, and the prince is beautiful Michiru. You'd be so proud. I know we think so highly of Usagi already, but once you see her with the baby, wow, it's so warm. He has her warmth, it's such a rare thing. But everything is his completely like Mamoru. That's an incredible little child."

Michiru smiled. "Is she happy? That's all that matters right now."

Rei nodded.

"Then all is well. But I'll still have to consult with Pluto. You know having a boy isn't traditional. We need to raise this baby right, in the wrong hands he could be a threat to us."

Rei nodded full heartedly. She knew that a baby as powerful as that would be wanted from any evils of the world. She vowed to protect the royal line with her life, with the other scouts. "Good idea. Before our drama, we have to keep her and the baby safe."

"At least she has Mamoru there 24/7 to watch them, and with you and Ami-chan, I'm sure she'll be okay. I just want to be sure. I can't shake this feeling. The world needs balance between good and bad. With all that good energy, there had to be a matching bad one somewhere."

Rei nodded, "Maybe we could call on Galaxia and the starlights to keep an eye out?"

Michiru smiled. "Galaxia is still cleaning up her starseed mess, but I'm sure she'd take a break to protect Usagi after all she's done for her."

Rei smiled too, thinking of how many people Usagi had helped. She had so many people willing for her.

"She's such a good person." a voice said scaring Rei.

Michiru laughed at Rei's jumping. "It's only Haruka."

The raven haired girl turned to the beautiful yet boyish soilder of the skies. She brushed her hand through her blonde hair, with a chuckle.

"You get so scared easily." Haruka was beyond amused. "Reminds me of kitten."

The dirty blonde looked down. She missed that bubbly airhead more than anything. She missed her friendly flirting, and happiness.

"She misses you guys." Rei sighed. "She's always looked up to both of you."

The two outer scouts looked down.

"It's hard to justify what we did." Michiru stated. "Even though it was a group effort."

"I can't say I would have different if given another chance, because it had a wonderful outcome for her. But I didn't want to lose her."

"You haven't.."

The three scouts jumped, spooked by a sultry voice they haven't heard since they visited their visit to the future. Usagi stood in front of them with a smile on her white face, and tears in her blue eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress with flip flops, and her hair was in it's old Odango's.

"Usagi." Rei beamed in awe. She'd transformed thanks to her emotions. It wasn't the present day Usagi or the past Serenity they knew. This was the inspiring future Neo Queen Serenity blossoming.

The silver haired girl gave a grin. "I'm she, but I am Serenity as well. This is the the form in between, that she truley is at right now. I'm both girls, the child and the woman." She gave an all knowing smile. "But I've been told from my future self it is not time for me to become this person yet. It's too early. The Usagi you know will come back to you shortly, my future self wishes that I have more time as Usagi she said I still have much to learn before becoming the Queen and that the changes were triggered to fast because of the never should have been pregnancy."

The girls nodded taking this in.

"I'm the same person. But this form is just an adult version, I'm not ready for it. So I'll be turning back into Usagi, Sailor moon, not princess. I forgive you." The sultry voice turned to a normal girl's voice with every word said. And her hair started gaining the blonde color she'd been missing for so long. Small changes also happened on her body and face, and they watched the Usagi they grew to love.

"I've missed you," The new blonde cried. "The queen leant me her strength through everything, she said I needed it, the small doses of her I mean. And that's why I changed so much. She said my sadness would keep me from myself, so she helped me through it. She said it was time for me to start my journey to become her by myself. So she just left me...her shine.. it's so beautiful everyone." The blonde sobbed. She felt like she had lost a love, or was very warm and suddenly thrown into the cold.

Haruka held the other blonde in her arms. "You'll be alright."

"She's amazing." Usagi sighed in awe. "I don't understand how I'll ever be that strong. Her shine made me so... I just felt warm. And now it's gone." the blonde cried.

Michiru smiled, missing the childish part of the girl. "Understand why she did this, she wanted to guide you. And she knows you'll handle it, you'll fine your shine on your own and be that person someday."

Usagi sniffed, "You all have so much faith in me."

Rei nodded, "We love you Odango. It's so good to have you back to yourself."

"It was me Rei, the whole time. She just gave me the ability to be so strong." Usagi smiled.

Haruka held the blonde tighter in her arms, she missed the girl more than anything.

"I've missed you kitten."

The blonde smiled into their embrace. They always had a bond no one really understood. Haruka was almost motherly to her.

"Everything will be okay." Michiru sighed.

Rei smiled, "We'll all be together again Usagi. We just need to find Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, and Hotaru."

The blonde nodded, determined to reunite the scouts.


	20. Roses

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 20: Roses.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

Oh and I've read the reviews, as much as I love the ones with criticism, I don't care too much for the grammar and spelling errors. I don't do beta, I don't re-read my writing, and I will not start now. This is a hobby, not something I take seriously, because I have shit to do with my life, cool? I've planned on revising, but I barely have enough time to actually be writing the content. So frankly, don't mean to offend anyone or the website, but I honestly give no fucks at the moment. And I will not be doing beta anytime soon, I haven't done it, and will not plan to do it. Writing is MY HOBBY. I don't want to share the act of doing it. It's something I do in the spur of the moment, and I hate re-reading things because it's annoying for me, not that I owe you ANY explanation. Furthermore, I just want to say I hope this doesn't offend any of my fanfiction readers. It's just for the picky person who is commenting about the subject over and over again. No one is forcing you to read it, if it bothers you than leave.

Sorry for the rant, I'm having a terrible day. So let's get on to the story.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Usagi felt content in Mamoru's arm, he slung it around her walking along some garden. He decided to take her out today, and she happily agreed. They left the baby with Michiru, who was an amazing caretaker. She fell in love with little Aiko from the moment she met him, and Aiko took a liking to her. But then again, who didn't like Michiru?

"Oh look at that sunflower!" Usagi beamed. Mamoru smiled at her. Her long blonde hair was in a long braid on her back, and she wore shorts with a white tang top. She sported a happy look. He missed the childish Usagi he'd known forever, but he loved her no matter what level of maturity she was at. She still had the light of a child, even though she started taking her maternal instincts serious and was actually wanting to go back and finish school up. He wore a black button up and jeans. He looked amazing in dark colors, as Usagi would say.

"Usako?" Mamoru questioned. The blonde stopped walking and looked up to her boyfriend. He blushed. "I brought you here for a reason."

She nodded, confused. "Why? Is something wrong with us? Is it my hair? Cause I can always change it back to silver if you liked it that way with some hair dye.." She rammbled, twiddling her thumbs.

He laughed. "It's not your hair Usagi or you." She relaxed. "I just wanted this to be special for you." He bended down on one knee. She gasped, it was surprising. They knew this would happen eventually, but it was different actually doing it. He pulled out a black little box, and opened it skillfully, as if he practiced how he'd do it. The ring was white gold. It had three big diamonds in the center, the middle being the biggest, and the two surrounding it. Embedded in the band on the sides of the smaller diamonds were three smaller diamonds lined up. It was so beautiful. He slipped it on the ring, that already had the pink heart diamond promise ring he'd given her prior.

"I love you Usako. You know I want you always, past, present, and future. Marry me?" He smiled.

The blonde's blue eyes welded up in tears. "Get up baka! Of course Mamo-chan!" She jumped into his arms. He laughed as she cried. "I love you." she hiccuped.

"I love you too Odango." he winked.

Usagi smiled. "Whenever we have little Chibiusa, I'm going to give her the promise ring. I saw her wearing it on a necklace one day, it was beautiful on her. It was perfect for her. Maybe that's why we end up having a kid with pink hair." She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "The old queen had pink hair, your mother."

Usagi nodded, "That too!"

They laughed and continued walking together hand in hand. Mamoru led him to his favorite spot, the roses. He watched the red roses and sighed, he hadn't been Tuxedo Kamen in so long. He wondered if he still had it in him. But his empathy powers were always active within him. He sensed a shift in his fiance's mood. She was staring out into a distance. Without asking, he traced her eyes, she was watching a familiar face. Makoto.

Makoto was gardening white roses, her hair was up in a high pony tail, and she sported a pink apron. She was even wearing her signature red rose earrings. He sighed.

"Go."

Usagi jumped. "But-"

"We get to spend our lives together Usako. You miss her. Talk to her, I can't stand to watch you want to and be unhappy with me."

Usagi nodded, she kissed him and ran off the her old friend.

"Makoto!" the blonde hollered.

The burnette turned and looked down at the very petite blonde. "Usagi? What are you doing here?" He green eyes were full of shock. "I thought you didn't want to be around us anymore.."

Usagi sighed. "I need you all to know I forgive you. I wanted to apologize for separating everyone. I miss you Makoto." Her blue eyes filled with the hope of a child saying that Santa was real.

Makoto hugged the shorter girl. "I've missed you too. I've been worried about everyone actually, we all drifted.."

"I'm talking to Rei, Ami, Michiru, and Haruka." Usagi cut her off.

Makoto's eyes widened. "You really are our glue."


	21. There comes a time,

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 21: There comes a time.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

I know, I know, I'm late updating. I'm sowwy guys. Anyways, do any of you want pretty little liars, the walking dead, or super natural? WATCH THEM. They are so awesome. And I cannot wait until true blood comes back!

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

"Usagi!" Michiru giggled. She held the two month old Aiko in her arms. He had boogers.

Haruka made funny faces at the baby, everyone was cooing over him. Rei and Ami were watching happily.. Makoto was in the bathroom with a very stressed Usagi trying to make her calm. Mamoru was out with the boys. They were on their way to the hotel. engagement party with close friends. Everyone was dressed formally. Usagi was freaking out. Her entire family was coming, and all their friends. She was afraid. What would they say about her getting married at such a young age? Her parents barely knew Mamoru.

In an alternate life she would have done things right.

"They cannot know about Aiko." Usagi stated.

Makoto nodded. "We have that take care of. Minako reached out to us, she's taking the baby tonight. He'll be protected by her and Hotaru. Setsuna will be joining us."

Usagi nodded, taking a deep breath. "Do I look fat?"

The green-eyed girl sweat dropped. "You look fine."

"This is the first time I've seen my parents in so long. They can't know I had a baby. And they probably think I'm knocked up, cause who gets married so young? We'll have to put on our best faces."

Makoto sighed a grabbed a small concealed tube. "For your under eyes, their too dark. Aiko's crying at night is taking its toll."

Usagi laughed.

xxxxxxxx

Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo were completely star struck. When Usagi called, Ikuko had been surprised. Minako had told her Usagi had gotten ill, and Mamoru took her to the states for medical reasons. And that she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone until she was cured. It's been almost a year since she had heard from her daughter. She was skeptical at first, thinking that her daughter just wanted to run away with her boyfriend. Kenji thought she was pregnant and was just hiding it. But a friend of Usagi's had come to their door with documents, stating that she was starting to recover.

Ikuko had never felt so ashamed. She wished she had been there for Usagi, instead of expecting the worst. She was just so used to her daughter making mistakes. And Kenji was terrified, he jumped at the sound of her call. He wanted to know how she was, how she got better, he missed her more than anyone would give him credit for. He loved his daughter more than anything. And it killed him not to be able to talk to her.

Shingo was unsure how he felt about it. He was still an immature boy in his pre-teens. He didn't understand the situation. He only knew what his parents told him. Usagi was really sick and her rich boyfriend took her to America to help her get better. But that was all his parents really knew as well. He did miss her. He missed annoying her, and playing with her, and stealing her snacks, he missed their stupid arguments. She was his sister after all.

All three were excited to see the blonde ditz they loved.

Rei walked out of the hotel to greet them. She was wearing a red one straped dress with red heels. Her hair was up in a bun. "Momma!" she giggled. Ikuko giggled and hugged the raven hair beauty. "It's been too long, you look great! And Papa Tskunio! Look at you!"

Ikuko and Kenji both blushed at the compliments.

Rei turned to Shingo and gasped. "Look how much you've grown, you are turning into a little man! Usagi is going to flip when she sees you." Rei babbled. "Oh duh, let me invite you in, she is still getting ready."

The Tskunio's walked into the very crowded hotel ballroom. Nothing was any less than grand and expensive. Waiters sat them at a table with Usagi's close friends.

"Wow." Kenji said.

"How do you feel about her getting married now?" Shingo teased.

"I just want to meet the guy," Kenji stated in awe.

"He's already won me over. He took care of our baby, that is a lot in my book." Ikuko smiled.

"I want to meet this guy too." Shingo laughed.

Rei rushed over to Usagi. They were still hiding out in the bathroom. Usagi ws having a panic attack.

"Your parents are here."

Usagi gulped. "How do I look?"

Rei sighed, "Guilty."

"Lighten up girl." Makoto nodded.

Usagi took a deep breath. "I need Mamoru. I can't do this alone. This is the one battle I don't have the courage to face."

The girls laughed, and Makoto went to find him. "They miss you." Rei informed. "Remember all they know is you got really sick, and that Mamoru took you to the states with him so you could get better. They don't know the sickness, how, what, or why. That'll be up for you to answer. And that is the only lies you will have to say. Don't mention Aiko at all. Motoki is here, he knows not to spill. No one else but us knows anything. You will be fine.

Makoto returned with Mamrou in tow.

"Got him!"

He laughed, "Ready?"

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He kissed her, "You'll be fine, you are with me." She smiled back at him. He placed his hand on her waist and lead them outside. "You look amazing, Odango." She blushed.

They headed over to the table she was scared of, her parents.

Ikuko was the first to spot the blonde. She shot up and ran to hug her daughter. "Usagi." She breathed out. "You look so beautiful." She turned to Mamoru. "And this is the man who took care of you, yes?" She smiled. Usagi nodded, Ikuko surprised everyone by hugging him too. "I can't say enough thank yous. But thank you for bringing my baby back safe."

He smiled. "I'd never hurt her Mrs. Tskunio."

She laughed, "They call me Momma, and if you my son-in-law, then I believe you should too." She hugged him again happily. "He's so handsome Usagi, how did you pick this one up?" She teased.

Kenji stood and all attention was drawn to him. He greeted Mamoru with a firm handshake. Usagi squealed and ran into his arms before he could even say anything.

"Papa, I missed you so much." Tears threathed to fall from the blonde's eyes. This caused the proud father to tear up slightly, but he wouldn't allow real tears.

"Look at my little girl, she is all grown up."

Usagi smiled. "This is Mamoru, Papa."

Kenji nodded. "I don't agree with your ages Usagi. But I will always approve of a real man who will take care of you as well as I can."

Mamoru smiled. "I'm glad you think so sir. I will take care of her and protect her always."

Ikuko and Kenji were both stunned at the tone of Mamrou's voice. He sounded like a man in love. It was as if Usagi was a helpless child getting attacked from bears and he would jump in and save her. If only they knew the real truth. Mamoru would do anything for her, he died for her countless times. Life wasn't worth living without that petite blonde her loved so much. And his eyes spoke his emotions for him. They watched as he protectively held her hand. Usagi smiled at him.

"So what exactly happened?" Shingo jumped in.

"Tell us everything." Ikuko sighed dreamily.

Mamoru decided to take this role, he knew Usagi wasn't a fan of lying. She was terrible at it. "Well, Usagi moved in with Minako. And sometime during that, she got into a car accident. I went to the hospital and she was actually in a coma. And that's why she couldn't reach out to you. The doctors said she'd never wake up. And they really wanted to pull the plug. They would need your permission of course. But I was afraid she'd be in a coma forever, I knew you'd never cut her off. So I flew her to America with me. They experiment with that kind of stuff there, so I knew she'd have a better chance. It took a few months for her to wake up, but she did it." They all listened intensely to the smooth lies he created. "They didn't think her mental state would be the same. But you know your daughter is stubborn. I made sure she got everything she needed to get back to normal. And her therapies weren't easy for her. She didn't remember anything. So she wasn't allowed to call or talk to anyone for a bit. I sent reports to Rei so she could give you them. And I'm training for the medical field, so I have access to the hospital's finest therapy. It also took awhile for her to remember, but she did. And I was so proud. And when I got my Usagi back, I realized how shitty life was without her. I mean it was just so bad. I missed her. I decided I never wanted to lose her. So I proposed to her as soon as it felt right."

Ikuko was in tears. "That's beautiful."

Shingo sighed, "Why'd you do all that for her?"

Mamoru turned to Usagi, "We were meant for each other. I know it.. I love her more than words. I knew I had to do all I could."

Kenji smiled lightly in approval. "You are so perfect." Ikuko sobbed.

"Mom, please don't cry." Usagi held her hand.

Ami walked over to the table. "It's time for dinner, the speeches are about to start. So I need you in position. And hello Mama and Papa Tskunio. It's nice to see you, I'm sorry I have to steal the bride, but I'm going to return her, I promise!" Ami giggled lightly.

Mamoru nodded, and led the blonde towards their table.

Rei was the one who'd start the speeches.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" She demanded all attention with one look. She smiled at the stares received at her. "Thanks. There comes a time in your life when you know how you want to spend it. And Mamoru and Usagi has had it. There comes one time, when you find a real love, like theirs. They are the most amazing couple I've ever seen, the things Mamoru would do for her are so crazy. He's like the handsome prince everyone wants, and Usagi is the princess that needs saving. I know they'll be together for a long time. I know they have a bright future. And I'm happy for her, and him, but I'm happy I get to see this happen. One can only hope for that kind of love, the kind of love you would fight for. And Usagi and Mamoru have done more than their fair share of fighting. They used to be like cats and dogs. But I swear they always had a thing before they realized it. Anyways, I just want you both to know how much I love you, and I wish you two the best."

Everyone clapped.

Naru claimed the stage next. "I remember when you two first met. Yes guys, I was lucky enough to witness the start of it all. Usagi and I were heading to the arcade after bombing a math test. And Usagi actually crumbled up the paper and threw it behind her. I guess it was fate that it hit Mamoru in the head he made fun of her for scoring a 30 on it. They started arguing from there. And they argued pointlessly forever, but I knew you two had the hots for each other. It was so cool to see you both realize it too. Usagi and I have grown so much since our middle school days. We were such brats, and I loved it. And we will always be those brats. I adore you Usagi, you have always been that kind of friend that makes a difference. You've been there for my good days, my bad days, and through are dumb fights, and amazing sleep overs, we became so close. You are truly the best friend someone could ever have. I've never met someone like you, you are the kind of person that really wants to see people happy. And you have always been willing to do whatever it takes to make everyone else happy. You go through great lengths. And yes we were babies, and annoying, and immature. But we grew up, and you haven't seen anything like that yet. You have the biggest heart, and I know I speak for all your friends when I say I love you so much. I couldn't imagine a life without you. And congratulations to Mamoru, you have a good girl on your hands. She'd do anything for you. And I'm so happy Usagi, you found a guy that would do the same to you."

Motoki took the stage next. "Mamoru seems like a sketchy guy, I know. But growing up, he was my only friend. And Mamoru wasn't the friendly type ever. He was more of a loner. And when I found out why, I adopted him as a brother. I know you better than anyone. Mamoru may be quiet and strong, but he has a strong heart. It takes awhile, but once you get through that ice, there's a big warm heart in there. He may seem like a badass who doesn't care about anyone, but he's actually the opposite. He's crazy about Usagi. And I have never seen him like this with any other girl. It's been what.. 3 or 4 years dating Usagi? Honestly I think he's psychic or something because he's always known how to handle everything. He's kind of like Usagi's opposite. She is everything he's not. And I believe in soul mates. I think they complete each other, no matter how corny that sounds, I know it's true. They were really meant for each other. They acted like they hated each other at first, but I just think they were both too clueless to realize how much chemistry they had. And when they got together, I swear to you Usagi, you were all he talked about. And your all he does talk about now. He's crazy about you, Odango. I don't need to wish you the best, I just have a feeling you two will always be together."

Everyone cheered. Michiru took the stage now. "And now, the groom to be would like to say something."

Mamoru took the mic, leaving Usagi at their table.

"I know we have a big age gap. But I want you all to know we are going to do this right. I want to marry her and be with her for as long as possible. And I can't believe she was crazy enough to agree to marry me. We aren't pregnant. But we want a family as soon as we are both stable. I'm glad Usagi is in good health again. And Usako, I just want you to know, I really love you no matter what. You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. And I love you so much. Thank you for choosing to be with me."

Everyone cheered, and drank their wine. Usagi kissed Mamoru.

"You are seriously the best." she cried. She held on to him.


	22. Rain,

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 22: Rain.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

**IMPORTANT.** Can I ask any of you to fill me in the cosmos series? I only know up to the ending of the stars series. And thinking of my plot, I might want to use Comos. I don't like writing about something I have no backround information to, so it would be SO amazing if anyone could give me the spark notes verison of that series. It was only in the manga right?

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Mamoru'a pov

I woke up. I felt a familiar pain in my stomcach, the kind that I got whenever Usagi was in trouble. I scanned the large bed for her figure, but found none. I got up scared. It was raining out, and thundering, Usako wouldn't be caught dead in a storm. I sighed lazily and began to go search for my fiance. She wasn't in the kitchen, our bathroom, or the living room. Those were her usual spots. I started to worry. The only other room we ever used was the nursery. I ran in there, and checked the crib first. It was empty.

Where the hell was my wife and son? I spotted a little note. It was Uskao's handwriting, and I couldn't mistake her horrible grammar for anyone elses.

"Mamoru, Aiko, not breathing, drove to the ER. Didn't want to wake you, no time. Come when you wake up."

I ran for my car keys and rushed out of the apartment. Speeding through the streets of Japan, and hurrying to see my son. When I got there I saw Setsuna. Her deep red eyes went through me. She motioned for me to follow. And walking through the hospital was nightmare, I wondered how she knew her way around.

We stopped at a door. "Usagi is in there." She gulped. I didn't answer and just walked in.

I've seen Usagi hurt so many times, but this wasn't something I've ever seen before. Her hair was a dull white instead of the beautiful sparkling silver. It was a total mess. Her usual blue iris had turned red, like Setsuna. And her skin was almost see through. Tears soaked her face. She stared at me. There was no emotion in her eyes.

"I killed Aiko." she stated. Her voice was as pale as her face.

"What?" I was totally confused.

She got up from her seat. "Aiko stopped breathing. And he died. The doctors said it was SIDs. And it was probably because I was a teenage mother." She stated. "I killed my baby."

"Usagi.." My heart clenched. My only son was gone... It still hadn't registered. But by seeing Usagi, I knew I had to be strong for the both of us. She was on the brink. "No one knows what causes SIDs, it's a common thing.. It's horrible. But it's common. You didn't kill our son." My voice was very stern. I just wanted to keep myself together for her.

She hugged me. "My baby is gone Mamoru. He's not here anymore." She sobbed. "Why? Why does it have to be my son? He didn't hurt anyone. He was a brand new life. A new start, he was so pure and beautiful. Why do these things happen. And why would this happen to us. Mamoru... We are good people! DAMMIT. I can't believe it."

I held on to her. And just stayed quiet. I let silent tears of my own fall. I had to keep trying for her. "Usako, we could always have another..."

She cried more. "I can't replace him Mamoru. He isn't a toy! He was mine. And now he's gone."

"I know." I sighed. I just held her until the doctor came in. He asked us what we wanted to do with his body. And Usagi wanted nothing to do with it. She didn't say a word. So I decided that we'd have him cremated and spread the ashes when she was ready.

Setsuna came to me while Usagi was in the bathroom washing her face.

"I know you are upset. It's okay. But you must know, the birth of that child was to make Usagi grow up. He was never meant to carry out a full life. And I am warning you Mamoru. You will need to be her rock, because she will go down a dark path. It is my mission as much as yours to keep her from doing anything stupid. This is the turning point Mamoru. She's nearing her transformation, and you are too. Your powers will evolve once again. I was told to warn you, because you will have one more evil to face. And if sucessful you will become the King and Queen of the Earth and Moon. You must overcome these things. And I'm supposed to be here to help you." Setsuna sighed.

I was a little angry that she knew this would happen but allowed us to love Aiko. But I understood, it was against the rules. Knowing too much could change the future.

I nodded.

"I suppose your right."

She smirked, "Sailor Cosmos will be awaken."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OKAY GUYS THATS IT. Remember my questions I put on the top please! I'll try to update asap.


	23. Pluto,

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 23: Pluto.

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

Thanks to everyone who answered my silly questions! I love you guys, it's been awhile, I'm so sorry. I'm glad that you told me the basics of the end, but I have my own ideas on who and how cosmos comes, and crystal tokyo, henceforth I write fanfiction. And that is one of the only reasons I love this site, I can play with the characters I grew up loving. Thanks for your wonderful reveiws!

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Setsuna's pov

The princess was in complete despair. We all gathered at the prince's appartment. She just sat in the shower for hours. Everyone was worried. And Mamoru wasn't as upset as he should of been. Everyone was a little curious as to why, but they didn't know my prince like Usagi and I. We were the soilders who loved him. I loved him with all my heart, but he never belonged to me. From day one, he was Usagi's.

Usagi was unstable and emotional, and that was her nature, but Mamoru wasn't. They truley balanced eachother out. Mamoru shared the feelings of the earth. It was nature for people to die, and he understood that cylce. He wasn't sad he died, because he knew that baby was in earth's heaven. He just missed the child. Usagi was more attacthed to the child anyways.

Mamoru stood out on his appartment balcony, he wanted to think. All the girls stayed in the living room, Rei and Minako were given the task of cleaning up the nursery on Usagi's request. She didn't want anything to do with that room. I sighed, I was honestly bored. If anyone understood death it was me, the daughter of Chronos.

I was the gatekeeper of time, I knew secrets that I couldn't tell. I had to allow stupid mistakes and deaths happen, they were all meant to happen. They taught hard lessons. And although it was hard to stay silent I had to.

Hotaru stared at me. She was clever, and she knew better than to mope. She was the solider of death and rebirth. She knew more than anyone. She was brilliant, and that is why I chose to keep her under my wing. She was better than me. Her deep purple eyes watched my moves.

Michiru and Haruka's blue eyes copied. Michiru gave me a nod of approval. They already understood my plans. I had decided Mamoru should know some things for the future if we were to survive.

Although Michiru and Haruka didn't know the future they did know that telling someone the future could change it. Hotaru just had a strong sixth sense, I heard somewhere before that purple eyed people just knew things. I thought of Rei and almost smiled, she was still maturing too.

Hotatru smirked, "He's alright, he'll be reborn into a better world, and besides, you know his life wasn't meant to be long. Talk to the prince, he needs to prepare and soon enough we all will."

I nodded.

I walked into the balcony with my prince. His handsome face acknowledged me, but it was serious. He knew that I only came with bad news.

"Just say it, Setsuna, what do I need to do?"

"We have one more enemy to defeat before Crystal Tokyo is made. Eternal Sailor moon and the scouts may not be able to face her. The princess doesn't have to power to defeat her."

"Who?" He questioned.

I smiled. "In the beginning there was good and evil, all starting from that crystal Usagi has. The crystal was stronger, and bigger once before. It had double the amount of power. The sides of good and evil fought over that crystal forever in an ongoing effort. But as you know, the crystal chooses it's user. The story is that the godness Selene was the chosen one. The crystal was attracted to her timid nature. She had a lover at the time. But Zeus wanted her for his own. She was the most powerful godess in the universe. No one compared, he kidnapped her. And raped her, she had his children. And they all wanted her crystal, and finally Zeus tried to take it. His greed and evil was absorbed into the crystal." I paused. "The crystal had an inner war in itself. And Selene had to cast half of the Crystal out of the solar system."

Mamoru nodded, "And with that part of the crystal out there?"

"Kyoaku, that is her name. She is from another universe, on a moon similar to ours. They call her the red moon princess, she inherited the damned black crystal. She can't defeat her as Eternal Sailor Moon. She needs to allow Cosmos to be born again. The princess of the red mood is the equal of Usagi. But Kyoaku is rueld by the hate of the black crystal."

"Cosmos?" Mamoru was confused.

I rolled my eyes, "The warrior form of Selene. She Sailor Cosmos, the start of the lunar blood line! No one knows the history?! She is why we all fight! Her belief in love and peace is our very reason to fight! She is reincarnated into Usagi. Usagi needs to become the final form of herself, her strongest form, Sailor Cosmos! Cosmos will bring the era of peace, with her infiniate powers and will bring and purify the crystal again. She is the one who creates crystal Tokyo. You need to be stronger! And we all do too!" I looked down. "Usagi is our saivor, she had many names before, but they were all to train her for this. She is basically fighting the evil version of herself. She needs to suceed."

I sighed, maybe I said too much. But he needed to know something else. "And Mamoru?"

"hmm?"

"Kyoaku is beautiful, she is said to make men stop at her feet. You will need to keep your faith in Usagi." I warned.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "I'll never leave her side, you know that. I'll give her a few days to grieve. She isn't ready for this."

"I suppose, but she will need to be."


	24. The Past

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 24: The past

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, and you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

The moon princess was told to be the most beautiful creature created. But it was always a legend for us outer planets. We were ignored for the most part by the inner planets. Although we all fought for the same cause and were peaceful, the outer planets had a different way of life. We believed in sacrificing for the bigger good, we sworn to our duty and would fight to the death if needed. It was something we were taught from birth. We had a cause to be born. We had to die for something, and for us, we'd die for the moon kingdom every day.

The moon kingdom was the most powerful and beautiful of all kingdoms yet. Only the people of the moon could reach a certain power. Those people had healing abilities, something none of the other planets had. We had the power to destroy and fight. The moon could fight as well, but they were so rare, it was often they did. And only someone of the royal lunar blood line could use the silver crystal.

And royals were to be respected at all times on our home planets. But we were just seen as governors in the moon. The moon had total authority over every planet, which was something we all agreed to. Most of the laws were the same through every planet. But we had some control of the less serious laws in our planets.

I'm formally known as Princess Neptune. I am the sole daughter of my father Neptune. And I was given his gift to control the seas. My father had died a warrior, creating peace upon my universe with the other gods. And my mother was a Neptunian woman. The people of Neptune had small control over the waters. They didn't have the kind of magic my father or I did. We were constantly compared to Mercury. But we were nothing like that small planet. We were rough, and more dangerous, like the seas. We knew danger. The planet was mostly water, not that it mattered. True Neptunians could survive under water. We were beyond anyone with our elegance. In Neptune that was a key in our society. We were well educated creatures, as well as highly musical. I suppose that is why we were compared to Mercury so much.

The mermaids tended to be more musical people than the humanoids. And the fish were beyond intelligent. We were all in harmony, as my father intended it. But even I had to answer to someone… my mother. She, like me, was a humanoid. We looked like normal people, but we had gifts. The people couldn't control the sea like I could. I had my father's triton of course. I was the crowned princess and no one dared question me. I ruled correctly. And my mother was still Queen. She only held the title for marrying my father, and had no control of the planet.

My father had made it clear only someone of his blood could rule the seas; no one else could touch the triton. I ruled under my mother's rules. This wasn't an easy world when I was a child. The moon queen had taken care of my home like she would have with hers. My father and she had agreed to that so long ago. She used her high power here, and they all obeyed the true queen of the solar system.

When I was a child I was pushed into my lessons quickly. I never had the childhood other people had. I needed to grow up quickly. And then there were only two other princesses. Princess Pluto, And Princess Uranus, they were the only two princesses of any planet. The outer planets had believed in keeping a long line no matter what. Sadly Saturn hadn't produced an heir. Uranus was still very much alive, he was the humble god of the skies, and his daughter Princess Uranus was very much like her father. Uranus was a ruthless god; he was a hard father from what I've heard. Everyone from that planet was a solider, trained from birth to fight. I've visited the planet many times, and the princess and I were somewhat close. She and I had been taught together. The planet was beautiful as well, but it could improve. I found mine to be better looking.

Princess Pluto was beyond distant, but it was the way of her people. Pluto was a dark place full of dark people; it was beautiful in a gothic way. Her father Pluto still lived, and he kept the planet under his divine rule. The princess has the deathly powers of her father, and it has been rumored she possesses the power of time travel. We were sworn to protect the universe from outer threats by the moon queen herself. She said we were born for that reason and we were the only people who could wield these talismans.

We were gathered together on my planet. It was a huge ceremony; the queen never came to the outer planets. So only the elite of the outer planets were there. The people of Pluto, Saturn, and Uranus came. They all were to witness this. Princess Uranus, Princess Pluto, and I Princess Neptune were summoned by the all mighty queen. It was a rare occasion. It was like my crowning ceremony. She explained she had waited until we were all of age, sixteen, Princess Pluto was two years my senior. And Princess Uranus and I were of the same age. She gave us broaches, each unique to us only.

"You will now, not only take the duties of a princess but as a guardian." She had stated. "You three must swear to forever protect the solar system form outsiders. These broaches will help guide you into becoming the most powerful warriors ever. You will guard your respected planets and this system."

We all swore with our very souls.

"Princess Uranus." The queen called. The blonde got up from her kneeling pose and looked into the eyes of our queen. "You are now known as Sailor Uranus. And when you are ready you will come into my court someday under that name. You are the sailor solider of the skies. And I present you with your most dangerous weapon, the space sword. This is one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy; it'll help you defend your fellow soldiers."

She gave Uranus the shiny new sword. It was crazy to make a princess fight. But Uranus was already a skilled fighter.

"Princess Neptune." She called me. I looked into to the deep blues of the Queen. "When you come to my court with the others you will be called Sailor Neptune. This is the greatest honor. There will only be ten warriors with such caliber under my rule. You will be the solider of the seas. You are already knowing in your own ways, but I believe this was meant to be yours." She handed me a blue mirror. "The deep aqua mirror, with the right person it could send attacks, but the rule power of it, is that it always shows the truth in its reflection."

"And now Princess Pluto." She sighed. Pluto stood next to us. "You have unspeakable power just as a woman, you are already strong. I've heard you have power over time, and time is one of the most powerful things ever." She gave her a rod. "This is your duty now. It's the garnet orb." She pointed at the red thing. "This can summon your outer scouts and help them realize their true power. I've had it installed in this in the garnet rod. I have chosen you Pluto, to be the guardian of the doors of space and time. This is a key to the door. I have only but three rules. Never stop time, never travel through time, and don't allow anyone to pass through those doors. This is highly dangerous and can be easily taken advantage of, I know you understand." The queen smiled. "This is only something you could handle. I have faith in you, Sailor Pluto."

After that day Princess Pluto became more distant. Princess Uranus and I became very close. It was beyond strange years later when were summoned once again. The great queen was pregnant, it was common knowledge. She called us to witness the birth of the moon princess. And boy did we come.

The room she was giving birth in was crowded. The goddess Venus stood there, with a blonde baby bundled in her arms. It was the Venusian princess. She was so beautiful; she was about a few months old just sleeping soundly. The god Jupiter was there, and he was holding hands were a small girl, his daughter. She had light brown hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. I'd guess she was only two years old. And in the corner of the room was the wife of Mercury, she held another baby in his arms. The princess of Mercury, she already had a full head of hair and was cooing; she was about a year old. And Mars stood there with a little girl. The little girl looked just like Mars himself. She was a year old, but already walking.

It was about time the inner planets created heirs to their thrones. It was sick that the queen wanted us to see this. We weren't on a friendly level. The birthing process was ugly and took too long. I decided I didn't want kids anytime soon. We Neptunians lived very long lives. After hours of viewing pain, the princess was born. Everyone was in tears. This baby would be our future.

She opened her eyes, and had the Queen's blue eyes. And the little hairs on her body were silver. The queen allowed Pluto, Uranus, and I to hold the baby. We all fell in love with the child as soon as we saw her.

The queen was so tired, but she still needed to say something. "The inner planet princesses will be warriors, such as the outer planters. Their job will be to protect this child; she is the only one I could bear, sadly."

We were shocked, the queen was barren! It was a lucky chance she even had little Serenity. She invited us to stress that importance. If the baby died, Selene's blood line would die out. And if that happened the silver crystal would be useless, once that'd happen the moon's power would die out. And the earth would seize us all.

Earthlings were stubborn creatures; they didn't want to join the peaceful life under the moon's rule. They didn't understand what the moon could bring them. The moon had unspeakable power. But the earth was very sturdy and full of young blood. The life spans of most earthlings were short. They were the children of Gaia. She was a terrible slut. And that is why the children of her planet didn't have much power. Earth was a war zone, with idiots fighting for control. And no other planet wanted to get involved with it.

Gaia decided she needed a true heir who could nurse her powers. She killed herself, and with the last of her power, she created an heir. A true heir, a baby could rule the world full of greed and hate. He was born three years ago. The people of earth worshipped that orphan. And we feared he'd absorb that hate. Earth wasn't spoken for by its intended leader. Some idiot human decided to rule earth until the child could. The queen was afraid of the young prince. A man didn't possess the care a girl could have. She feared he'd try to suck to moon dry. The current self called king of earth wanted to war against the moon.

As the years went by, the princesses grew. And soon enough the real prince of the earth was crowned. He was an idiot; they were all ignorant to lies about us planets. They couldn't accept the fact that we had differences. The prince was still a prince, a young foolish prince, and the queen of the earth was waging war with my queen.

We could have destroyed the earth simply. But my queen didn't believe in that. She had taken an oath to protect this galaxy with her gift when she became queen. Unfortunately, that included the earth.

The queen held a grand ball, to celebrate little Serenity's sixteenth birthday. She had never left the palace. The scouts wouldn't risk her. And we were summoned again, as guests. The queen wanted us there as princesses. All nobles of the planets were invited, including the earth.

The ball was grand. And the queen was hoping Serenity would meet a nobleman. My aqua hair was brushed up into a nice bun with curls falling to frame my pale face. I wore the color of my planet, aqua. My dress showed off my breast nicely, my mother thought it was time I met a man of my own. But I wasn't really interested in a man per say. My body was basically outlined by the dress. But it wasn't too scandalous, considering I was a full grown woman, and princess. My light green eyes were painted on with make up. They want me to represent Neptunians as beautiful creatures, which we were. My heels were simple. I didn't want to attract too much attention.

I searched the crowds for her. She was the closest person to my heart, Princess Uranus. She understood my ways, and I her. And falling in love with her was an utmost secret. Everyone just thought we were the closest of friends. But I prayed every night she could magically turn into a man, I wouldn't marry anyone. I loved the princess, and she I. We vowed love to each other long ago. It wasn't permitted. My love was very tall, and boyish, just like her father raised her to be. She wore her hair short like a man, but her beautiful face gave her gender away. Her dirty blonde hair was what I spotted. Her dark blue eyes soften in my presence. She was wearing a sleeveless navy blue gown.

We couldn't embrace now, it wasn't proper. But she whispered into my ear, we'd find another time.

We sought to find Pluto. Her hair was braided to the side with red jewels in it. Her black gown was lacy and very detailed. Her body looked amazing in it. We didn't see her much, but she always came in style. We watched her walk hand in hand with the newest princess, Saturn. The god Saturn had been producing still born babies, and this was the first to survive. Her hair was black as night, and her eyes were a strange purple. She wore a small purple dress, she was only six now. She wasn't allowed out of Saturn much, they feared her death.

Us four outer scouts stuck together in the ball. We weren't too familiar with these people. Even princesses from other galaxies came. It was a grand affair.

I spotted the princess of Venus. She lived up to her name. She was wearing a pale orange one strap dress, it was tight and revealing, and it had a slit for her leg. All the men in the room ogled at her. Her long blonde hair was put up gracefully. And her blue eyes were accented. She had the room's attention. She was practically glowing under all the eyes unlike the princess next to her. Princess Mercury was an intellectual. She wasn't one for attention. She had short hair, like my love, but it was blue. Her eyes were blue, and stood out in her pale face. She was pretty. Her blue gown was simple, like her hair. She just had a small barrette in it.

It was strange how different we all were. But we kept open minds. I saw the princess of Jupiter. She was tall too. Her plain brown hair was up in a simple ponytail. She didn't wear much make up, but her lips were painted pink and she had beautiful rose earrings. And she wore a pretty green ball gown. She blended in easily. But once she hit the dance floor people knew who she was. She was talking to Princess Mars.

Mars had her long black hair left down, it was pin straight. Her red gown was complex and absolutely amazing. Her grace was legendary; she was almost as graceful as me. And I was known for that. I liked the mars princess, I thought she was beautiful, I often joked with Uranus that I had a little infatuation with her.

The queen made an announcement. She was introducing the moon princess, Serenity. Serenity walked down the stairs with compete grace, it was unearthly how beautiful she was. It was crazy how fast she'd grown. She was so beautiful it made me tear up. The princess had long silver hair that reached her feet. They left it down in curls. She wore a white gown that flowed nicely with her movements and body. She was very petite, but her body was beautiful. Her blue eyes popped compared to her pale skin, and colorless hair and dress. She was glowing a pure white. And everyone watched until she walked her final step.

The ball had officially started and there was to be dancing and drinking. Serenity wasn't a big fan of dancing or parties. She loved adventure. And to her, this was a waste of time. The inner princesses spoke with her. They all had grown up together like us outer princesses. Serenity came to greet us all. She adored my love, Uranus. And she invited us frequently to see her since she wasn't allowed to travel. She greeted little Saturn happily, Saturn was smitten with the princess immediately. And finally she spoke with Pluto. Some said Pluto resented the princess. Pluto was forever alone guarding the gates, while Serenity was being guarded by people. Serenity was loved by all. And she was a loving girl. She hugged Pluto happily, nonetheless. She didn't care about etiquette. Pluto was surprised but smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it. I truly wish you could be here often." The princess saddens quickly. "Do you get lonely at the gates?"

It was something I loved about the princess. She was really concerned and loved with her whole heart. She spoke her mind freely. She was honest.

Pluto was taken back. "It's not a problem, it's an honor." Her red gleaming eyes widened. She hadn't spent much time with the princess. So she wasn't too sure how to speak to Serenity.

"I envy your dedication." Serenity smiled softly. "I couldn't bear it, I'm not strong enough to be alone, and you have that strength. I envy that so much, Princess Pluto. I know you must miss your planet and father terribly. I should speak with my mother about having Artimas or Luna guard your post. The door can't open without your key anyways."

Pluto was shocked. "How kind of you your grace."

Serenity childishly rolled her blue eyes. "It's nothing. And I'd like you to call me Serenity from now on. We can be friends."

I never seen Pluto get emotional before or laugh. Since I've met the girl, she's been cold. Her eyes started tearing. "Thank you, Serenity."

The princess nodded and ran to Uranus. Uranus was constantly traveling back and forth to the moon and back. Whereas I couldn't, I had to stay and rule my people. Uranus had her father to do that. As a princess, she kept communication with the moon and outer planets. It took power to get to the moon, and Uranus was strong enough to do it as the solider of the skies of course.

"It's been weeks!" Serenity complained.

I giggled at her childlike behavior. She wasn't allowed to travel, and unfortunately hadn't explored any other planet. She hadn't even seen her planet to the fullest. She wasn't to leave the kingdom. The queen feared something could happen to her. She was so small and frail, and she didn't look like an ounce of power. But this girl had more power than anyone could imagine. She was healing at the age of one. Whereas most people develop powers at the age of ten, she always had them. The queen could use the silver crystal, but it took a lot of strength to wield it. We believed that Serenity would be able to completely control it. The queen would become deathly ill when she used the great stone.

Serenity wasn't trained to use the crystal. The queen didn't believe she should yet. I agreed, although there were little fights here and there, no serious war had broken out. The war with the earth was simply rumored.

We all stopped talking for a moment. We noticed Pluto was dancing with a man. He was a beautiful man, and I'd never seen anything like him before. If I didn't like women, I'd try to court this man. He danced gracefully, and Pluto was beyond smitten. Her cheeks were rosy for the first time. I've never seen such a glow on her.

Princess Mars came to us, probably to get Serenity. But she too was entranced by the man. "His aura is so powerful…it sparks." Princess Mars was in awe. She wasn't one you could slip by either. Men didn't catch her attention so easily. And I could see the jealousy seething of her face. How did Princess Pluto attract such a man? I looked down to Serenity. Her eyes followed his every move. I hadn't seen her so involved before. Even as the dance ended, her blue eyes followed him.

"Is his aura well?" Princess Uranus questioned. She was following my thoughts. If he was a good guy I wouldn't mind our princess speaking to him.

Mars gave us a goofy grin. "I see confusion, he's undecided." Mars could read people's auras and moods. She had the gift of just knowing certain things. She was a good judge of character. We were similar in that way. I knew things about people they tried to hide, I uncovered their sorry truths. I knew if I could just talk to him, I could get a feel for who he is. "It's a gold aura; I've never seen one like it. It's bright, really bright."

The man walked towards our group. He smiled. It was brilliantly white. His hair was the darkest of blacks, and his eyes were a dark almost navy blue, a color that I haven't seen. He was a bit tanner then Serenity and she was paper white. He was handsome.

"I'm Endymion." He bowed. I thought he was bowing to Mars. She was in heaven right now. But he looked up and took the white hand of Princess Serenity. Serenity was in shock. But I saw the look in her eyes. She was entertained. "May I have this dance?" He smirked. He was almost cocky. But she smiled.

"And who is it that asks for my company?" she questioned, very smart move. He smiled.

"I'm surprised, your grace. Not only are you beautiful, but I'm surprised you don't know all your loyal subjects." He winked. I sensed a cloudy tint now. He was hiding something. And he was good at hiding things. Like Mars had said, he was undecided for now.

Serenity glanced for approval from Uranus and I. We both nodded.

She giggled. "I believe I owe you a dance."

He swept her off to the dance floor. He moved with her perfectly. He was whispering in her ear. And we all watched every move.

When the dance finally ended they walked towards the balcony. We all started to go and stop them, but that blasted Princess Venus stopped us.

"As the Princess of love, I cannot let you." She stated. "You saw the way they looked at each other." She gave me a warning glance. "I know you both know that look." With that the blonde princess walked away. It was a threat. And Uranus and I had to be selfish about this. We couldn't risk that secret getting out. I couldn't be separated from her.

The moon queen came to us. She was looking for the princess, but we couldn't tell her where she was. We were silent. I hated lying to the queen. But it had to be done.

"I guess I will have to start the ceremony without her." The queen sighed. "Unite the princesses and meet me in the foyer."

We did exactly what she said minus the moon princess. The queen had lined us up on the stairs. She stood in the middle, between the outer princesses and the inner princeses. All the guest watched in awe.

"About sixteen years ago, you met my personal scouts. Today I'd like to knight my knew warriors."

The princesses looked confused. They're were rumors they'd be scouts one day, but it was hardly needed. The moon was the safest place. The inner planets were gaurded well.

"Princess Jupiter."

The burnette bowed to the queen, she was obviously confused. Her father watched amused. I supposed he knew what was happening.

"I give you the title of Sailor Jupiter, gaurdian of not only my kingdom, but my daughter. From now on you will live in my court. You are physically the strongest scout and I expect you to personally watch over my Serenity. You have the unique powers of lighting and nature. And your sailor tiara is the most unique, it will help you contol your lightning." The queen handed her a broach similar to mine.

"Princess Mercury, the Soilder of wisdom. You are the wisest of all sailor scouts. And I know you can influence my daughter in a good way, I can see you teaching her well. You will also join my court. And I award you this small computer and googles, I think you are the only one who could actually learn to use it. Treat your gifts well."

I was a little shocked. The moon kingdom was select, they didn't just invite anyone into their court. Their parents were proud. I was a little jealous I hadn't been invited, but those were different times back then.

"Princess Mars," The queen smiled. "If anything should happen to your leader, you will take control. You are the solider of war and passion. You're elegance and glory will help the scouts. And I give you the gift of the flame arrow. You will be able to make weapons out of fire. I know you'll be essential in my court with your pshycic powers. We will need them someday."

"And finally Princess Venus." The queen looked happy. "I have chosen you to be the leader of the sailor team. You rule with your heart and what's right. I adore that about you. And I know you'd never let anything happen to my child, you grew up together. I give you this magic chain, it'll be a weapon you can use. You are my strongest scout. I give you the most power. I expect you to protect Serenity no matter what. If you can pick up the holy sword it is fate. And I'd like you to try. You will be the one who will keep the scouts together,"

We all watched. The holy sword was something we learned as children, it was a bedtime story. The sword was made by the godess Selene years ago. She made it for the sole purpose of protecting the moon. It was rumored only her desecndent could pull it. The legend was that she put a spell on it, the person who'd be able to pull the sword was the ultimate protecter of the lunar blood. Selene had stuck it in the floor of her foyer, right in the heart of the palace. In the room we were standing in.

Princess Venus walked towrds the glowing sword. It was so beautiful. She touched it without getting shocked, and we all gasped. She had pulled out the sword. The queen was in tears. Princess Venus was like a second daughter to the great queen. The moon princess was always with her, they were raised together.

I noticed Serenity. She ran up to Princess Venus and hugged her. This meant Venus's very soul was created to protect Serenity. We all watched the true sailor solider.

She smiled. "Thank you."

We all clapped happily. The team was united. We, as a solar system was unstoppable now.

Everything was safe.


	25. Hotaru's perspective

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 25: Hotaru's perspective

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, and you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

I frowned. The aura of dark power was rising, soon enough it'd be stronger than the light. I need to get my princess ready. She was in dire need to transform and become Cosmos. Telepathically, I sent word to the scout for a group meeting. We were all connected in times of danger.

Setsuna looked at me; her dark red eyes were deep in thought. She got my message. We didn't have time to play games. Our eyes met, and she realized what I wanted her to do. She agreed. She transformed and waved her garnet rod, she was going to teleport.

I was sending her on a mission to gather Sailor Galaxia and Princess Kakyuu and their Senshi. We needed everyone we could get. All princesses of higher blood had great power. Mine had the divine light and healing, my princess was the purest of all power. Galaxia had the gift to absorb powers, something that was rare among us, they called her the strongest because of it, but in truth she had a limit. Unlike my princess, she had horrible judgment that had cost us our lives before. Princess Kakyuu had the ultimate power of protection. The three were the strongest on our side.

But I had a mission too. I wanted to bring back a couple of people from the dead. I was the solider of rebirth, and this was my duty. My gifts could bring us fallen allies. I had access to star seeds. I was bringing back Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite, and Prince Demand. We had powers, but we needed protection in our civilian forms.

Their crystals weren't as bright as scouts, but they weren't as dim as a normal person. I resurrected them quickly. I restored all of them with full memory so we wouldn't have a problem.

Pluto returned with the scouts I wanted. They all stood ready to fight. The inner and outer scouts and Mamoru and Usagi came. They were all transformed.

"There is only one person that can save us." I sighed. I pointed at Eternal Sailor Moon. "Princess Serenity will become the legendary Sailor Cosmos. The black crystal followers will try to stop us. And we need to band together for once and for all to end this war." I stated.

"Jadeite, protect the princess of Mars. Kunzite you will watch over Venus, Nephrite go with Jupiter, and Zoisite take on Mercury. This is the most important mission of our lives. Prince Demand you'll watch over the princess." I grinned. No one can take care of anyone like a man in love. "You are not to try anything; I just feel you'll protect her with your life. Star fighter will stay with our princesses and Mamoru. Starmaker stay with me, Starhealer watch over Uranus. Galaxia go with Starfighter, the princesses will need as much protection as possible. Sailor Aluminum Siren stay with Pluto. Sailor Lead Crow go with Neptune."

Pluto sighed. "In order to revive Cosmos we'll need to find crystals. There are eleven, each representing a power she'll possess."

Princess Kakyuu nodded, "So the plan is we split up and find them?" Her red eyes were full of fire, and her red hair seemed to be in flames as she spoke. She was a peaceful woman. But I knew she'd do what it took.

"Yes."

"We need more information, we cannot go in blind." Venus said. She ranked above me in leadership position, but I agreed. I had already come up with my plan. Venus had always confused me; it was like she had split personalities. She could be fun but other times more serious than even I.

"Faith, the first power of Cosmos, she is supposed to be all powerful because of faith. Mars and Jadeite, this is your mission." Pluto said. Mars nodded quickly.

"Where and how?" Jadeite asked.

Mars already knew. "We need to make the people we're protecting believe in us. This is how the new kingdom will rise, isn't it?" I gave her a wicked smile, she sighed. We never wanted to give up the chances of a normal life. Mars never, not even in her past life wanted to be a fighter. She realized there was a reason it had to be her.

"That could cause chaos around this world. I don't know if they can handle the truth." Jadeite argued.

I rolled my eyes. "But this is what we have to do to save them,"

"There isn't another option. We either die, or die fighting." The purple eyes of Mars burned into his. Her aura sparked red. "I'm not willing to do that. I didn't fight all those people to give up now."

"Heart, the second, she is loved by all. Venus and Kunzite should be able to find it." I teased. Venus blushed.

"That shouldn't be too much of a challenge" Venus winked her blue eye.

"The question is where we find this crystal." Kunzite agreed. Venus and he shared a look.

Pluto sat down. "They are all tests. No one can know for sure. But my keys should be able to start the tests." She smiled. "Why do you think the old queen was so strict with me? These keys," She pointed towards her chain of keys on her hip, "Unlock way more than time." She flipped her dark green hair, and her red eyes were amused.

"Strength." I sighed, "Jupiter and Nephrite are physically the strongest, and this should be an easy task."

"I can take on anyone." Jupiter grinned.

"You'll have to be faster than me, darling." Nephrite rolled his eyes.

Pluto stood up immediately and got in Jupiter's face. "'This isn't going to be easy. Don't get cocky. Cosmos hasn't been awakened since the old queen. This is nearly impossible." Jupiter's emerald eyes widened.

"We'll obtain our eternal forms?" she questioned. The topic had never been brought up.

"The strongest form for us, our next highest would be our princess forms." Pluto grinned.

I grinned. "We'll need an upgrade too, if we want to be any use."

"Intelligence, Mercury and Zoisite." Pluto said.

"Not really my thing, but Mercury should be able to find it." Zoisite smiled. Ami blushed a little at his flirting. I didn't realize I was playing matchmaker today. I didn't express my annoyance though; I knew I could trust in Mercury to finish the mission.

"Patience, Pluto and Siren."

Pluto rolled her eyes at the blue haired scout. Siren and Pluto were complete opposites.

"A true challenge." Pluto rolled her ruby eyes. Her annoyance was evident. Sailor Aluminum Siren was a total airhead. She made Moon and Venus look like Einstein.

"Truth, Crow and Neptune."

"Easy." they both had determined eyes.

They would be competing naturally. They both had it in their eyes. I could sense Neptune wasn't too happy about not being paired with Uranus. But I ignored it, now wasn't the time.

"Courage, Uranus and Starhealer."

"We're your girls." Uranus smirked.

This was a pairing I'd like to see. Starhealer wasn't keen on working together ever, or lifting a finger. But duty called.

"Doom." I looked at Starmaker, "That will be us."

She was very peaceful. She looked scared, but I was excited, it was my element. She didn't seem to happy about this.

"Unity." "Starfighter, Demand, Mamoru, Kakyuu, Galaxia and Usagi."

"Perhaps a royal Unity?" Galaxia laughed. She tossed her blonde hair casually.

"We're going to have to work together, despite our differences." Prince Demand nodded.

"We paired you six together because this is the hardest one. You'll need all the help you can get." Pluto sighed. "I wish you luck. Unity isn't easy."

"We'll be a strong team to defeat." Starfighter smiled.

"Almost invisible." Tuxedo Kamen stated. "We'll need to be careful."

"Sacrifice," Everyone got stiff. I sighed. "We will need to all lend her our power. When we get all the crystals, it'll be more power than you can imagine. She'll be purified. But it's taboo. If she dies in the fight, we'll lose our power forever. And Usagi," Her blue eyes met mine. "If you win, you will never be able to be a Senshi again. Sailor Cosmos will be your ultimate power. You can only transform into Cosmos in times of great danger. But if we win this, you'll become a queen. When you become queen you won't be able to use your fighting powers. You'll only have the power of the silver crystal and moon gifts much like your mother. A queen cannot fight; a true queen is a power house. Think of Cosmos as your coronation."

"No more sailor moon?" Uranus awed.

"Is there another way?" Starfighter gasped.

"She won't need them anyways. She'll have Chibiusa." Mercury said coolly. We all looked at her. "This is the final battle for us together. If Usagi can't be a scout after we'll just have to enjoy this one. We have a greater good. She'll still be our Sailor Moon. She will always be our light no matter what."

"Chibiusa will take on her role as Sailor Moon. That's why she was sent to us in the first place, she was to train. Usagi will be an all powerful queen anyways. She just won't be able to fight. Then it will be her turn to lend us our power." Pluto nodded.

Usagi looked down at her broach. "This is all I've ever known in this life..." Tears fell down. I felt bad. Being a princess wasn't as fun as being a soldier. When you were a Senshi you had a deeper connection. Usagi was never meant to get her Senshi powers and now that she went so far in it, it would be hard to let go. "I'll always be me. I'm finishing my mission to protect this galaxy. It doesn't matter." She sighed.

"Usagi..." Mamoru frowned. We all knew she was trying to be strong.

"No Mamo-chan, I won't lose, I won't waste your powers just to keep mine. It's too selfish. Aiko would have wanted this. I didn't lose my baby for nothing. Hell, he might be safer in heaven than here. I can't not do this." She smiled sadly. "I'll be queen or whatever, it doesn't matter."

"You'll always be Odango." Mars smiled.

"Our kitten," Uranus and Neptune smiled.

"Usagi, Sailor Moon, or Serenity, it's you who we love and fight for. We don't care." Venus cried a little. "We have the pleasure of fighting with you, now you'll fight for us. And later we'll protect you."

"Thanks you guys." Usagi smiled.

"And the eleventh?" Galaxia asked.

"Life. Only Usagi can do it."

We all gulped. No one knew what that meant, not even me. I just had to believe that we'd be alright.

Pluto started handing people little keys. "They'll glow when it's time for your tests. They'll take you. You can't lose them."


	26. Faith

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 26: Faith

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, and you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Rei's point of view

Jadeite was annoying sometimes. Pluto gave us strict orders to always stay together. And since Jadeite was my stupid guardian right now I couldn't do anything alone. I wanted to go shopping today. And he wasn't having it. I made him carry all my bags, so he could at least be useful. I miss the girls…

Saturn said we shouldn't have contact for awhile. And it had been a week living with this monster. He wouldn't even let me shower alone. He'd stand outside the freaking door. He took his job way too serious for my liking. The stupid key hadn't once light up either. I wasn't too happy with the situation.

We were walking towards another store, when the key around my neck started beeping. I didn't understand what this meant. But then I saw it.

It had the body of a woman, but it was all red. None of its facial features were clear. Everyone around the area was running away. I felt a pain in my lower stomach. She was my enemy.

I noticed my surroundings. People were everywhere. And worst of all and news reporter was filming everything. I didn't have the time to hide and transform.

"This is it." Jadeite confirmed my thoughts.

As much as I hated doing this, I had to. I transformed. The camera spotted me as soon as I let the flames engulf me into my sailor costume.

The civilians watched in awe. Jadeite was one of them.

That thing threw a blue flame at us. I knew it wouldn't affect m e, but it'd affect poor Jadeite. I grabbed him and we jumped at the top of the nearest building.

"I am Sailor Mars! Princess and protector of Mars! I am the Sailor Solider of war and fiery passion! Identify yourself!

It laughed. "I am Ruby, Solider of the black crystal. I am ruled under my darling Princess Kyoaku. I was sent here from my home to wipe you out. It was a long way, but I expected more of a challenge for the silver crystal soldiers."

I rolled my eyes.

"You have no ideas who you're dealing with! Leave and I'll let you live." Jadeite frowned. Ah, so we had something in common, a temper.

"Never." She winked.

Ruby ran towards us, and as she ran she developed features. Her eyes were gold, and her hair was a light red almost orange. She looked like a fireball itself. Her body was wrapped in a red short dress and heels.

My outfit was so much cuter.

She was fast, fast as me. I realized I had been watching for too long. Jadeite carried me, and dodged her.

She smirked.

"All my life I've heard of you, I thought you'd be more powerful, Sailor Mars."

Jadeite sighed, and put me down. "She's just trying to get you mad and waste your energy in one blow. Don't attack yet."

I didn't even realize that. Maybe Jadeite was more than I'd give him credit for. I took in my surroundings people were still watching, nearby.

"Jadeite you need to clear the area, all except that camera man." I ordered.

"What about Ruby?" He was actually worried.

"I'm just going to show the bitch I don't burn." I winked.

He smiled.

I felt like this was a goodbye for some reason. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He was baffled. I grinned. "We'll talk later." I got up. He nodded and jumped away.

I felt fire around me, once again it didn't burn. Ruby watched horrified. I looked down to my heart broach, it was changing. It broke. My eyes widened. It formed into a crystal star. I felt energy sweep we all over. My power was growing. I had transformed once again, this time the fire danced around me and shun light red.

I looked at myself. The gem in my tiara turned into a star shape. My hair was down reaching the back of my knees. My boots reached below my knees, they were white, and at the top had a red V, in the center of the V there was a star. My earrings were hanging red stars, and my choker had a star pendant. My skirt was shorter but it had a light pink layer under it. The bow behind my back turned into a shorter light pink bow but now it shot bright red ribbons out. My gloves matched my shoes, white and red, and my sleeves were a puffy light pink. My front bow remained the dark purple of my eyes.

"Eternal Sailor Mars." I whispered.

Ruby took this time to shoot a blue flame at me. I jumped. I soared high, and I looked at my enemy with a fierce look.

I can't fight fire with fire.

I landed on my feet only a few feet away from Ruby. We were evenly matched.

"In the name of Mars, the Moon, and the Earth, I will punish you!" "I screamed. I ran towards her. And I extended my hand out. I felt a flame arrow form in my palm. I jumped towards her, and stabbed it into her.

She didn't move much, I knew it wouldn't hurt her.

"Fire field!" I screamed.

A wall of flames surrounded her. I need to think of how I could kill her. The flames couldn't hurt me, but normal things could…

"Jadeite" I yelled.

He teleported to me, I didn't know he could do that.

"I can't kill her alone." I stated.

He gave me a small dagger. "Its mine…bless it. And use it."

I had to work my spiritual powers, I chanted. I watched as Ruby escaped. Shit. I needed cover. Jadeite teleported to her and started mocking her. How brave… she started throwing flame in his direction. I focused, I had to finish the job.

I finally blessed the damn dagger. And I got my Mars arrow ready. I didn't miss often. I steadied my hand, and released.

The dagger flew with a red aura protecting it. It headed towards her heart. She slightly jumped, and it hit her stomach. Damn!

Black blood flooded out of her. And she was angry. She pulled out the dagger. And her eyes found me… oh no.

"You bitch." She screamed, running towards me.

I couldn't dodge it, I was done.

I closed my eyes and waited for my death. But I felt nothing. I heard familiar laughter. I was in the arms of Jadeite. His blue eyes were amused. I didn't have the words right now. We were gently falling to the ground.

"Silly, I wouldn't let her lay a finger on you." He chuckled.

Ruby turned back to us, but she stopped. She dropped to the floor. I was stunned. "She bled out."

"Even they have soft spots…" Jadeite landed on the ground.

The news crew from before ran up to us, and I swallowed my pride.

"Sailor Mars can we have a word?" The reporter asked.

I never talked to them before, but now I needed to do it. "Yes." I took her microphone. She looked shocked.

I was a little nervous. "You all may know me as Sailor Mars. Some of you may not believe in my power. But I fight everyday for all of you to live peacefully." I gulped. "My name is Rei Hino, I'm a normal school girl, and I work at my shrine." I transformed into my civilian form. "I'm asking as one of you, believe in me. Believe in my power, believe in Sailor Moon. She is the only one who can save us now. We are all in danger; believe I wouldn't tell you if I didn't have to. We soldiers like to fight in the dark so you don't have to know how hard it is. But now is the time. The true Queen and King of the earth will be born again. Believe in us, have faith is us and you will always be protected. We need you people as much as you need us. I know it's hard, I didn't believe it myself when I first got my power. But I need you to have faith in Sailor moon, have faith in my Princess, and she'll have faith in you."

The reporter was in shock.

Jadeite smiled. He took my hand and we teleported.

"Do you think they'll believe?" I asked.

He grinned.

"I know."

The key was glowing. And a little rainbow crystal formed in my hand. It was so powerful, I couldn't hold it for so long. But somehow I knew what to do.

I transformed.

I put my hands in the sky, holding the crystal.

"Give this gift to Usagi." I whispered.

The crystal disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi screamed. Demand, Kakyuu, Galaxia, Starfighter, and Mamoru ran to the bathroom. Her blonde hair had turned silver again.

"The first crystal has been found." Mamoru whispered.

"More changes will occur." Galaxia nodded.

"Don't be afraid, Usagi." Demand sighed.

"We can't stop now." Starfighter agreed.

Kakyuu smiled, "This is only the beginning."


	27. Heart

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 27: Heart

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, and you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Venus's point of view

"I'm Sailor Venus, Soldier of love and beauty, Princess of Venus!" I was frustrated. "Why won't this key activate already."

Kunzite rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Maybe I'm not strong enough, or cut out for this." I started crying. Seriously how could I not earn the heart crystal! I was the freaking goddess of love!

Kunzite watched me. "Don't doubt your powers. You're their leader Minako."

"But…"

"But nothing, it'll happen, it has to." He smiled.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked. He laughed.

"Love is something you can't look for, you of all should know that."

I grinned; in times of the old kingdom I was the one who escorted Serenity to see Endymion. While they were together, Kunzite and I were left alone. We become lovers, much like Serenity and Endymion. And that's why we let their affair go out for so long. It wasn't as wrong for me to be with an earthling. But it was still wrong. I was young, and beautiful, much like now. But it was real love. I knew it.

I lay out on the couch. "Kun, do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course… Endymion was harassing me for weeks to see the princess! It was the biggest gap apart." He laughed. "It wasn't safe to make the move. But we did anyways, I was scared, honestly. I didn't want to love the princess of Venus. It would be treason."

"Since Venus and the Moon are so close." I smiled.

"We were running through those gardens dressed like lunar guards! It was ridiculous." He paused. "But I saw you in that yellow gown,"

"It was gold" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, and I knew it was too late to go back to living in denial. I felt the way Endymion felt. I used to hate him for it. How could he fall for the enemy? How could he betray his own people and make this war so complicated. But I met you, and I realized he didn't care. He was in love with your princess. And the way they looked at each other, it was different. And I realized I started looking at you like that."

I was a little speechless, Kunzite was the romantic type, but he wasn't this open, ever. I was usually the more expressive one.

"I even thought you bewitched me into loving you!"

I laughed, "I can do many things regarding love, but that isn't one. I can't make anyone love me." I was a little sad when I first found that out. I tried over and over again, but I couldn't create love. I could enhance it, heal it, and develop it. But I couldn't create that bond. It was something that naturally had to form.

He twirled my gold blonde hair. "When I was under Beryl's control, it was painful. I always knew it was you…I just couldn't get out of her control. And you all didn't have the power to revise me."

I frowned. "If I had remembered I would have saved you somehow. I didn't have all my memories. I'm sorry we had to kill you."

He sighed. "You did the right thing, Mina."

I sighed. Artemis ran over to us. I hadn't seen him in awhile, I've been busy. My white kitty was unhappy. I sensed heartache. His face was so sad. The key started beeping, it was time. He didn't even have to say it.

"Where's Luna?"

"She changed into her human form, we don't know how! And this gold woman, she kidnapped Luna."

Kunzite got up. "This is it."

I transformed quickly.

Kunzite and I ran. I didn't know where I was going to go...I stopped to a skid.

"As the Soldier of love, show me the way Venus…" I prayed. The gem in my tiara started glowing, a light shot from it, pointing in a direction. I took it. I had to trust myself right now. Kunzite followed.

It took us to the park where Usagi and Mamoru had their first date. The park itself emitted a lovely aura. But it was tainted now. I wasn't good at reading auras, but it was strong. The vines were all over the place.

I looked around for a body; I didn't know what a human Luna looked like.

"Is that her?" Kunzite asked. He pointed in the air towards a vine. A beautiful woman was there, vines wrapping around her. I looked at her forehead, the moon sign. It was Luna! Her black long curls cascaded almost beautifully. I could hear her heartbeat. She was barely alive. She had heart shaped odangos on the top of her head, it was cute. And that's what triggered my memory. Luna basically raised Serenity and I. She and her husband watched after us while the queen was busy. I lived on the moon most of my life, to be raised with Serenity. Luna was like another mother to us. I remembered her navy blue warm eyes and her sweet voice caring for us.

She wore her yellow gown, with black lace under it, something my mother had given her. And she wore a moon pendant. The queen had given it to her as a gift; it had power to put her in a human form.

I remembered.

"Luna, I'm going to save you dammit!" I screamed.

A gold figure came out. It was a woman, slowly her features became apparent.

Her short hair was purple. And her eyes were red. She was beautiful. She wore a gold gown. She sat on a vine, like a model.

"I'm Pristine. I thought you'd find me faster. I'm the soldier who serves under Princess Kyoaku. They told me you'd want me dead. They told me I'd be your test, to find the crystal of heart. I'm the soldier of heartbreak darling. I'll hurt you."

"Why'd you take Luna, you bitch!" I screamed.

Kunzite held me back. I was ready to go punch her! How dare she take Luna of all people!

"The cat?" She didn't care by the tone in her voice. "I knew they were of the lunar kingdom by those stupid signs on their foreheads." She laughed. "If I kill her, you'll fail, and won't get the heart crystal."

"Because Luna and Artemis have true love…"

"They took her because she can't fight." Kunzite answered.

"Coward!" I screamed. "I am the fallen Queen's strongest Senshi! I'm the holder of the sacred sword, the Princess of Venus, Goddess of love, Guardian of love and beauty, leader of the Senshi! In the name of Venus, the Moon, and the Earth! I will punish you, you bitch!" I ran towards her.

Kunzite took out his sword and went after Luna.

"You're not as Strong as I," Pristine giggled as she swatted me away like a fly.

My yellow aura grew. "I don't care. You will not interfere with true love. Not while I have an ounce of energy to stop you!"

A yellow light shun away.

Light tore my clothes off. I gasped.

The hearts in my former uniform turned into stars. My orange skirt shortened and had a light layer added. My sleeves puffed into a light orange, and my front bow stayed blue. The back bow shortened, and had long orange ribbons attached. My orange Mary-Janes were replaced with white boots, like Sailor Moon's.

This is eternal Sailor Venus!

My chain was wrapped around my skirt like a belt. I took it, and whipped the bitch.

"I'm the worst thing you'll ever see." I smiled evilly. "You'll pay."

I whipped her hard, and circled around her quickly. I had her stuck in my chain.

"How do you like being trapped, bitch?" I teased.

Kunzite jumped to my side with Luna in his arms.

"Set her down."

I couldn't heal her, but I could lend her my energy just to live through the fight. My broach opened, and energy flew to her chest. Her eyes opened.

"Minako…" she coughed.

"I should appreciate you more Luna," I smiled, "Artemis is so worried,"

I summoned the holy sword. "Pristine, I truly thought you'd be a harder foe." I neared her with my sword in hand. She grinned.

A light blasted, and my sword fell out of my hand. She grabbed the chain, and wrapped it around my stomach. She started pulling hard. I screamed. No, this couldn't be happening.

"I'll crush you." She barked.

Kunzite rested Luna on a bench, and ran with his sword. He threw it to me, and tackled the bitch. I barely caught it. I took a deep breath. Kunzite pulled her back, so I'd have a clean mark. I took the sword and swiftly cut through her neck. The pressure lightened, and I took a deep breath and collapsed back in the floor.

Kunzite got up and flung the body away. I looked down to my flat tummy. The uniform was torn, and I was bleeding.

"We need to get to a hospital." He sighed.

I got my sword and chain. Artemis ran to Luna, she embraced the white little cat. I smiled, job well done Venus.

Artemis started glowing, and I realized he was changing into a human. He had really long silver hair, and dark blue eyes. He was so tall. He wore a white outfit with a moon pendant. On the top of his head he had the moon sign.

He kind of looked like a prettier version of Kunzite.

"Luna…" He hugged her.

Luna smiled beautifully, and kissed him.

A rainbow light shuns, and a crystal appeared in my hands. My wounds healed at the touch, and Luna healed too in its light.

I did it.

It was hard to hold, I realized. It was too much for me, something that I couldn't control.

"Heart crystal, go home to someone who can take care of you, go to Usagi."

It disappeared and I felt tears in my eyes. This was the last time I'd fight.

Kunzite picked me up.

"Don't be so reckless love."

Luna and Artemis smiled at me.

"Thank you Minako."

"No problem, you guys, I should have realized how much you meant to me."

"There's a reason we showed up to you and Usagi," Artemis stated.

"We were close," Luna nodded. "We treated you as our own daughters. We vowed to always be there for you both."

"That's why the queen adopted us a lunar citizens, she knew we'd be able to watch you when she couldn't."

"Thank you." I cried.

"You've grown Minako…" Artemis stated. "We're leaving to the moon; we will finish the reconstruction there. We aren't much use here on earth."

"But we will see each other soon." Luna whispered.

The two disappeared. My heart broke a little, I'd miss them. Luna and Artemis, they were both so beautiful.

Kunzite carried me home. He thought I worked too hard tonight. He was the sweetest.

Xxxxxxx

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"What is it?" he answered.

She cried. "Luna and Artemis went back to the moon. Venus got the heart crystal."

"Are you alright?" Demand asked.

"I'm remembering more and more. I feel okay." Usagi smiled.


	28. Strength

Bittersweet Goodbyes.

Chapter 28: Strength

PM me if there's any questions/concerns. I will try to update at lease every Sunday, those are my free days, and you might get surprise updates. Reviews, thanks for them.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Jupiter's point of view

I was tired of this mission already, I just wanted to kick back and relax. Nephrite wouldn't talk to me at all. It depressed me, but I'd say nothing. Nephrite was a good guy with all his memories; he wanted to go see Naru. He didn't want to be near me. He wanted nothing to do with me, honestly. He felt like he was hurting Naru. What did Naru have that I didn't? We both had green eyes, and brown wavy hair. Was it that she was weaker?

I could take care of myself, whereas Naru couldn't. I wasn't normal like her. Maybe he'd never like me…

Why? Why did I have to be so tall? Why didn't boys like me? I was girly. I didn't look girly. I was pretty… I sighed. This mission was a nightmare! He'd never like me. But he was cute…

Maybe I was too rough around the edges?

He wasn't happy here.

"Nephrite, you love Naru right?" I asked.

He frowned, "Yes."

"Go visit her."

His face was shocked. "But I can't leave you here alone, the key could sound."

I put my sweet voice on, "Go, we both know I can handle myself. "

He left quickly. I waited a little and broke down. I wasn't the girl who got the guy, not like Usagi, Rei, or Minako…I was different. And even Ami got the guy, she didn't care about those things anyways…it was so unfair.

Why did I have to be strong?

Usagi popped in my head…I needed to be strong to protect her.

I sighed. This wasn't fair. The key stated beeping… I was confused. I wasn't near anyone. I was home alone….Naru and Nephrite!

I transformed.

I ran as fast as my long legs could take me. I couldn't let anything happen to either of them! I spotted the monster. She wore a green dress. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were a dull brown. I frowned. She was so pretty…

Molly was tied to a tree with vines.

All the nature around here was dying.

"Sailor Jupiter, you've finally arrived." She laughed. "The names Pix, I'm the solider of dying nature. This is my doing of course, Princess Kyoaku would scoff at this pathetic planet, she's still training to take out the moon princess."

I growled. "Let the human go, she has nothing to do with it."

She laughed. "You won't do anything."

I frowned as she took her seat. "If you can get through my vines, I'll fight you." She paused. "Your friend here couldn't." I saw Nephrite paralyzed standing near the tree.

I had to play the game. I had to be fearless.

I walked towards the tree. The vines were poisonous and already dead. I couldn't heal them. I could only move them.

I summoned my power and used a force of electricity around me. I started pulling the vines and breaking them. They had thorns, which I was getting pricked by. I felt dizzy as the vines left its juice in my bloodstream. Finally I busted the girl out. I was out of energy already.

"I didn't expect you to get through my vines." Pix mused. Naru opened her green eyes, and saw me. I turned towards Pix.

"Run Naru!" I screamed. Pix threw thorns of all sorts at me, and poisonous gas, but it stood with my field of electricity. It was starting to go out, but at least Naru was safe…

I fell to my knees.

"GIVE UP." Pix ordered.

I cried. "Never, I'm strong. I can't kill you, but I can save someone who can." I screamed.

Rainbow light flashed out. I was blind. I felt it in my hands. The strength crystal, it was beautiful. It's light healed me, and I felt myself change. I transformed.

My hair turned lighter, almost an orange pink brown. I felt stronger than ever. My outfit changed, like it did with Usagi. But I didn't care too much to notice it. I held the crystal in the air. It didn't belong to me. But I needed its power to survive right now.

Nephrite started moving. It had healed him! He ran towards the girl, and tackled her. I held the crystal afraid to absorb or lose it. I heard a click, it was the breaking of her neck.

"Give Usagi Strength." I whispered.

Nephrite came to me. His face was confused. "You're beautiful, Makoto…" he was breathless.

"But you love Naru, I see that." I smiled.

"Is that alright?"

I thought about it. "If I've learned anything, is that there comes a time for everything. We may not belong, but I'll find my partner. I need to be strong until then." I smiled. "Go to Naru, she's probably scared."

He grinned, "Thank you for being strong enough to protect her."

I transformed back into my civilian form. "Just go dude!" I laughed.

I started walking away, and found the old arcade. Motoki was the smiling. "Wow Mako-chan, you look great." I grinned.

"Thanks, want to have a milkshake with me?"

"Yeah!"

Xxxxxxxx

Kakyuu grinned. "Usagi, your skins whiter…"

"They found strength." Usagi sighed.

"This is going faster than I thought it would…" Starmaker agreed.

"It has to happen," Usagi nodded, "We're just one step closer."


End file.
